


Deception

by Snape_Granger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Blackcest (Harry Potter), Dark, F/F, F/M, Insanity, M/M, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_Granger/pseuds/Snape_Granger
Summary: I know this has been done alot but I struggle to read some of them where Hermione automatically accepts her fate or she turns dark but I want to try to keep her true to herself. Yes another Hermione isn't muggleborn fanfic.I have not abandoned my other stories I promise.Hermione Granger muggleborn friend of Harry potter finds her life turned upside down when she is revealed to be a pureblooded witch of two powerful death eaters and if that's not enough the kind headmaster knew the truth the entire time but why didn't he tell her the truth himself? Will her friends leave her behind or stay and support her? Why does she feel such inappropriate desires for her biological mother? And why did she end up in the mundane world as Hermione Granger? Who is she really?. Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

The large underground chamber that laid beneath the ministry was lit up with clashing spells creating sparks in the dark time room. Howls of laughter echoed off the stone walls causing the young group of students to shiver in fear as they ran frantically down the rows of ceiling high shelves housing long forgotten prophecies. Six pairs of feet slapping hard against the floor blindly following their young leader through the horrifying chaos.

Two redheads broke from the group taking a left turn as a dark fog swirled around them choking out the dimming light. Ronald hurled his sister down the empty isle just missing the pulsing red curse streak past his shoulder. Neville pulled Luna with him directly opposite the two redheaded siblings leaving Hermione and Harry to crash head first into their enemy.

The bespectacled boy wizard groaned as his friend landed undignified on top of him, their limbs in a tangled mess. Hermione winced as their foreheads collided, her vision blurring around the edges. She could taste a coppery metallic substance lingering in her mouth, she had bitten her tongue. Mindful of Harry the young witch rolled off her groaning friend, grabbing his hand and pulling him back up.

A cold voice rang out from all directions. “Give us the prophecy Potter and your friends will remain unharmed if you continue this ridiculous chase I can not be held responsible for what will happen”.

Without waiting for the death eaters to show themselves the young adults made their way through the only door in the room. The pitch blackness swallowed them up, a scream was heard as the six students were plummeted to their death. Thinking quickly Hermione fumbled with her wand pointing it to the ground “Arresto Mometum”. Their fall slowing to a crawl till their bodies froze just above the stone ground, unceremoniously dropping them the last inch.

“Bloody hell what was that?” Ron grumbled brushing himself off.

“Hermione saving our asses that’s what!”

“Where are we?” came Luna’s dreamy voice.

Neville was whimpering, cradling his right arm to his chest, terror filled his brown eyes.

The group was standing in a stone circular chamber, lit candles floating on the walls with no way out. The room had enough light to reveal a strange glowing arch that vibrated with a spine chilling darkness, calling to them, threatening to pull them in. A sudden chill whipped around the space as black smoke suddenly appeared and each of the group were held at wand point, their Ames detained behind their backs by their captives.

Hermione squealed in shock as an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, hoisting her away from the centre and into the shadows. The only thing she could see of her captive was wild black curls dangling over her quivering shoulders, hot breath tickling her bare neck and a wand digging uncomfortably in her jaw. Glancing nervously around the chamber she could just barely make out her friends all securely held against their will by a death eater, only Harry was free standing in near the arch way with Lucius Malfoy.

The blonde death eater dressed immaculate as usual was leaning heavily against his snake cane, a pale hand held patiently out to Harry. His tone condescending “come now Potter let us not do anything rash. Pass me the prophecy and your little friends can go”.

Hermione squirmed desperate to get to her bespectacled friend before he gave in just to play hero once again. “Don’t do it Harry it isn’t worth it” she shouted. The wand from her jaw was removed as the hand clamped over her mouth, black painted nails digging into her skin.

A rough feminine voice she wished she would never have to hear drifted around her senses, fear spiking through her chest, her heart hammering away. “Now now girlie do behave”. She froze at the feel of the death eaters wet tongue licking behind the shell of her ear. Fear, disgust, confusion gripped her as a fourth emotion she couldn’t identify coursed through her stomach like liquid fire dripping down her inner thighs.

“Never!” Hermione brought her fuzzy gaze back to the sight before her, the fragile glass ball was shattered upon the stone between the two wizards. The older sneering, his wand aimed at Harry “do you know what you have done? you stupid boy”.

Loud cracks of apparition rang out spooking the death eaters into a fight with the newly arrived order members. Her friends thrown to the side like ragdolls to be meet by two aurors and Sirius Black. The adults backed the young students against the wall far away from the stray spells and grinning death eaters.

Hermione wasn’t so lucky and none of the order even realised she was still in the crushing embrace of Bellatrix Lestrange until Harry's frantic shouts pulled their attention towards the two women. Though she couldn’t hear what was said she could see Sirius shaking his head and forcing her friend behind him. The fight resumed and no one tried to help her not even her friends who had their backs turned shielding themselves.

“Oh deary me not so popular are we?” Hermione refused to reply to her cold taunting, focusing on stopping herself from crying in front of the most notorious death eater in history. The second in command to the darkest wizard to grace the earth since Gellert Grindelwald himself. “Are we going to cry girlie?” Bellatrix continued to taunt her much to Hermione’s displeasure as she was unwillingly pulled down a dark corridor that led to the atrium.

Two more cracks of apparition filled the air Albus Dumbledore and the dark lord appeared both instantly drawn into a fight. Hermione and her captive were thrown back by the wave of the tall serpent lords ghastly skeleton hand, her head painfully throbbing as lose stone crumbled away as her head smacked the fountain, something warm trickling down the side of her head. Trying desperately to keep her eyes open, she forced her exhausted body to sit upright clutching her bruised sides. Hermione didn’t dare spare a glance at the death eater instead she turned her attention back on the fight.

“You're getting weak old man!” the dark lord mocked. The headmaster blocked each curse that was thrown at him with ease, Hermione wasn’t sure why the strange looking man believed the elder wizard to be weak, to her he was on par. Though the headmaster had the experience and skill to match the dark wizard he didn’t quite have the stealth nor the speed that the dark lord possessed.

Hermione shifted her focus upon her friends that cowered behind the order and Dumbledore while she was alone and unprotected leaving her open for attack. Try as she might to keep it detained, the choked laugh cross sob burst forth from her chapped lips startling everyone present. She didn’t stop laughing even when their eyes turned upon her no this just made her laugh hysterically, tears spilling down her cheeks.

“What is wrong with her?”.

“Dunno mate maybe she hit her head ard”.

The headmaster frowned at Hermione his blue eyes no longer twinkling, a dark gloss replacing them. His once kind face now unreadable and this made the Hermione feel vulnerable and afraid. “I see why you now came Bellatrix” he voice as cold as his look.

A hand pressed down on her shoulder forced her to look up to see the hovering face of Bellatrix. An arm curled around her chest forcing Hermione to stand, the dark witches wand pressed firmly in her neck. “Well you know the muggle saying Dumbledore two birds one stone” Bellatrix sneered.

Hermione froze her back pressed into the older woman’s chest, she could feel her heart beating through the women’s corset that pushed her breasts up. Her cinnamon eyes widened as an image popped up in her mind of the deranged death eaters stunning cleavage. Her mind was trying to process her undesirable reaction before she realised that they were standing together in one of the empty fireplaces. “Malfoy Manor”. Her eyes briefly met Harry’s green tear filled ones as the room disappeared and darkness swirled around them faster and faster till she was spat out landing with a thud on marble.

Hermione allowed the tears to fall, her head spinning from the her injury and sudden floo travel she could feel her stomach rolling painfully, shifting to her knees to brace herself but before she could stop it she rejected her dinner all over the marble floor much to her horror.

A manic cackle burst from the dark witch followed by a strangled gasp from another, whipping her head up from the cold floor Hermione came face to face with a equally horrified Draco Malfoy dressed in green silk pyjamas, his usually well groomed blonde hair was sticking up in all directions defying laws of gratify. The disgusting mess conveniently vanished leaving the floor pristine.

“Wh.. Granger?” the confusion in his voice nearly made her relapse back into her hysterically giggles.

The floo alerted the manor to incoming guests just as three men stepped through and to Hermiones complete nightmare a very familiar witch dressed head to toe in bright sickening pink. Scrambling away from the women she ended backing herself into Bellatrix’s firm legs who raised a finely groomed brow at her quick retreat.

“Great at least you bloody made it” the tall scruffy man stepped towards them, placing a chaste kiss on the dark witches forehead. “Malfoy got caught and the dark lord is not best pleased”. Hermione inwardly smiled at that bit of information.

“Good let him rot in there like we did” Bellatrix coldly replied. “Might just teach him a few manners”.

The shortest of the three men tilted his head at Hermione, a slight pull of his lips made Hermione think he was trying to smile but forgot how. “Not going to introduce us to the girl Bella?” he nodded his head to her.

“Hem. Hem. Miss Granger we meet again” the short plump woman knelt down in front of her, her wand in view, a leer plastered on her toad like features. “No Potter to rescue you now dear”. Hermione’s stomach threatened to make a repeat of earlier. She shook uncontrollably against the boot cladded legs.

“A filthy mudblood in the noble house of Malfoy”. A feral growl made Umbridge step away from Hermione much to her relief. “My apologies I didn’t realise she was your pet Bella” her sickly sweet voice grated on her already frayed nerves. Hermione felt the pricks behind her tired eyes warning her of the tears that started to fall, burying her head in her knees, a loud sob rang out.

A gentle hand touched Hermione’s arm surprising her when she met the concerned grey eyes of her childhood bully. That small gesture left her small frame wracking with sobs as the Malfoy heir enveloped her into a comforting embrace, her tears splashing against his top. A sharp sting to the back of her neck left her crashing into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

An uncomfortable light was piercing through her foggy unconsciousness bringing her to reluctantly peal open her eyes wincing at the bright light flooding her vision. Turning her head she buried her face into the soft pillow of her bed, irritated that one of her roommates left the bed curtains open. Hermione bolted up from the silk covered mattress just as fear wormed itself into her heart, she wasn’t at Hogwarts she was kidnapped and no one tried to stop them. Angry tears cascaded down her pale cheeks at the betrayal. Snatching the pillow up she screamed into it allowing the material to swallow up the sound. Tossing the pillow away Hermione quickly glanced around the room confused at her strange surroundings.

The room she was in was twice the size of the dorms at Hogwarts, from the bed she could see a sturdy vanity table placed under the large bay window that sat to the right of the bed, on the other side was a door that was shut and an open large walk in closet that was empty. Maybe they thought she might hang herself with the clothes, she giggled. The room was plain cream but still beautiful in decoration which surprised her the most as her mind brought forth black walls and heads of their enemies mounted like trophies further inducing her fit of giggles.

“Glad to see you laughing” a soft voice pulled her back to reality. Her eyes drinking in the fair haired beauty standing at the end of the bed. Hermione swept her gaze over the woman, she was of course immaculately dressed in black form fitting robes hugging her jealousy induced curves and from the looks of it made from the only finest material around, her blonde hair with black perched on top was in an elegant bun leaving her face free, her eyes the most intense blue that Hermione had the pleasure of seeing and of course her high cheek bones and strong but feminine jaw and the most enticing red ruby lips that begged for kissing.

“Ahem”. Hermione blushed at getting caught staring, opening her mouth to speak but no words coming forth she snapped jaw shut. What does one say in such a situation she wasn’t sure. She shifted back against the headboard she needed to pay attention she was after all in a house full of the enemy.

The blonde slowly stepped towards Hermione with caution. Her heels clicking away on the bare floorboards. “We didn’t get to meet last night. I’m Narcissa but you can call me aunt Cissy” her tone was soft but full of authority which allowed no room for argument. Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion, why on earth would she call a woman as beautiful as she was a stranger aunt. She didn’t even call her dad’s sister aunt, maybe she is insane.

Narcissa pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at Hermione, she gently shook her head in thought. “You had a head injury from yesterday’s shenanigans which I have already healed. Now let’s get you dressed”. Hermione gritted her teeth at the casual way her near death and kidnap was described as if she was out last night getting drunk instead of trying to keep Harry from the enemies hand. Thankfully the older woman didn’t see her grimace as she was busy exploring an empty wardrobe well it was empty now it was full to the brim.

“Magic Hermione”. As if the blonde heard her thoughts. Horror etched on her pale features, she’s a Legilimens. “They do say you are the greatest witch of your generation. Here put this on” Narcissa smirked, holding up a dress. Hermione blushed she wasn’t one for dresses and would never buy such a revealing outfit that the blonde picked.

Hermione must of hesitated far to long for the witches liking as the next second the cold air was biting into her flesh. Her eyes widened griping the cover to keep her modesty. “Get up Hermione or the cover will follow”. Realising Narcissa wasn’t joking Hermione swallowed down her dignity and nervously clambered out the bed, crossing her arms trying to cover her breasts.

“Wasn’t so hard was it my dear we are both women here”. Hermione shivered under Narcissa’s appreciative gaze of her body. “just like Bella” she heard her mutter, Hermione decided to let it go. Picking up the silky dress eyeing to wearily she was unsure of how to proceed.

Narcissa saw her internal struggle, taking pity on Hermione she spelled the dress on the younger woman. “You will certainly be turning heads my dear”. A floor length mirror appeared shocking Hermione at the sight of her. Gone was the gawky fifteen year old and in her place stood someone she barely recognized. Same height and chin but now she was paler, high cheek bones and grey eyes that stared back at her, her hair that she detested all her life was the same brunette but the curls were softer and manageable. What did they do to her. She muffled a shrieked with her hand, staring at her chest that was bigger by a cup size or two and the dress she thought made her look like a pureblood trollop. A moderate neckline that showcased her new breasts and the skirt ended just above the knee. She has never feeled so exposed.

“Beautiful Hermione. Men won’t be able to keep their eyes off you” Narcissa stood behind her holding onto her arms, a smile lighting up her face. Hermione bit her lip shaking her head. “Come now you look irresistible” she huskily whispered.

Hermione stepped away from the mirror, determination taking hold, turning to Narcissa her face serious. “First off I have no interest in men nor boys and secondly what on earth is going on? Why are you being nice to me a mudblood? Clothes won’t change my blood and why on godric name would I call you aunt?”.

Narcissa slyly grinned closing the distance between her and a frightened Hermione. “I will allow your lip to slide this once my dear given the unique circumstances but I will warn you if you speak to me like that again I will” pulling Hermione up against her chest, her mouth ghosting her ear “spank your bare bum”. 

Hermione gasped, blushing at the thought. “Follow me dear it’s rude to keep people waiting at the table”. The maze of corridors and many stairs later they made it to a large dining room where some of the seats were already occupied waiting on them. “Hermione dear take a seat next to Draco”.

Curious filled eyes turned upon Hermione as took the seat without argument she was more afraid that the witch would really follow through with her threat than the unabashedly staring onlookers. Breakfast appeared in front of her leaving her slightly queasy, how on earth did they know her favourite foods. Pancakes with chocolate syrup and strawberries and cream which she had most days for breakfast at Hogwarts. 

“You not eating girlie” Hermione glanced up at Bellatrix who was sitting in the sit opposite hers, her head tilted a smirk dancing on her full lips. The feeling of liquid fire running along her inner thighs returned as she met her grey eyes, her lips sucking on a juicy strawberry covered in cream as she licked the offending substance away. “Snake got your tongue?”. Her blushed deepened, dropping her gaze to the table. Hermione wanted this whole nightmare to be over with so she could curl up and cuddle with crookshanks.

“Will you be telling her now? Or leave gr.. Hermione thinking she is a prisoner” Draco spoke up, correcting his slip up at the furious look from his aunt. “Personally I don’t care either way but I would like to be released from warden duty any time now I’m meant to be meeting Blaise and Theo soon”. 

The tall man from the night before cleared his throat. “Hermione a smart girl like you can see that your appearance has slightly changed since last night that is I am sure will come as a surprise you are really a pureblooded witch not a mudblood like you have been led to believe. Fifteen years ago Bellatrix and I ended up in Azkaban after a misunderstanding, we were unaware of Bella being pregnant till you came along seven months into our sentence a perfect healthy baby girl. I was allowed to hold you for a few minutes before you were sent to your aunt Narcissa to be raised but you never made it and disappeared without a trace. Severus was made aware of you who really were when you entered Hogwarts in your first year especially when you shouldn’t of gone till a year later but Dumbledore was playing with your life since you were a babe and I believe it was him that placed you with those filthy muggles. He made sure the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange was under his complete control and you befriending Harry potter and that Weasley boy”. He spat the name Weasley like venom. “The dark lord was made aware when we were finally freed from that hell hole and tasked us with retrieving you and Lucius with the prophecy”.

Hermione snorted a laugh, a few raised eyebrows followed. “And what a failure Malfoy was, all he had to do to get the prophecy intact from Harry was quite simple. The man is a bigoted fool and I am glad he is rotting in a cell”.

“You have just been told you are the daughter of two death eaters and all you can say is about my father’s failure?” Draco incredulously asked. “Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. You know those people” pointing a finger at his aunt and uncle.

All that was going through Hermione’s muddled mind was that she leered at her blood related aunt that was nicknamed the ice queen behind her back and the sneering blonde ferret that made her life at Hogwarts a living hell is her cousin. “You're lying I don’t know why you would think I would fall for such tripe but it won’t work. I’m a mudblood and I want to go home”. She shoved the chair across the lino leaving her untouched breakfast behind and she made a run for the main doors.

“Not going to open girlie not for a naughty wittle girl like you” Bellatrix childishly taunted, leaning up against the stair railing, looking at her through heavily hooded eyes. The moment she touched the door a sharp electric current ran down her arm causing her to cry out. “Told you so. Get use to it girlie you belong here and that’s final. It’s going to be fun cracking the muggle filth out of your system my daughter”. The way Bellatrix cooned daughter made Hermione’s toes curl. "You belong to me now". 

Hermione knew one thing she was going to leave this luxury hell hole even if it kills her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione took to hiding in her rooms to avoid contact with the death eaters that lurked around the manor especially after the unfortunate incident earlier in the day after the breakfast revel, with a loud uncouth werewolf that kept leering at her and making rude gestures with his hands, his favourite one of them all was grabbing his crouch all while he kept eye contact with her. Thankfully he was caught by his alpha Fenrir Greyback and punished under the cruciatus by Bellatrix. She was point blank refusing to acknowledge that woman as her mother.

Boredom was slowly invading her thoughts and the room was stifling hot as the sun beamed through the large windows. Her dress was sticking to her body like a second skin but the thought of angering the lady of the manor deterred Hermione from stripping it off. Her thoughts kept going back to her friends wondering if they are safe and if they were thinking of her as well, if they were even worried about her and what Dumbledore told them. _Oh Harry don’t give up on me I wouldn’t for you_. Harry was like a brother to her in everything but blood, if he knew she was this supposed daughter of his enemies best soldiers would he forsake her as well.

A sharp rap on her door pulled her out of her troubled thoughts. “Open up little girl” came the gruff voice of her guard muffled by the thick wood.

Pouting childishly Hermione rolled off the comfortable bed and walked as slowly as humanly possible. Throwing open the door the guard in surprise fell back landing on the floor, stepping over him. “Really nice panties girl I didn’t take you for the nude look” he guffawed, he reached out and clasped his filthy hand around her slim ankle, his ragged dirty nails biting into her flesh. “Where ya think ya going little girl? I’m not done with ya yet”.

Hermione grimaced fighting to free herself from the ghastly grip of the death eater. “Get your filthy paws off me” she spat. Frantically glancing up and down the corridor she released with sickening dread that she was hopelessly alone. The more she tried to pull away, the more he tugged back causing the young witch to fall into his waiting hands. For a short man he was unexpectedly strong, in one smooth motion she was restrained on the floor, her chest squashed painfully against the wooden floorboards as the death eater used his weight to keep her still.

“Just cause you are Lestrange spawn don’t give ya the right to speak ta me like scum” his foul breath curled around her nostrils making her gag. He straddled her backside, grinding his very hard erection in to her back with a loud groan. Hermione was terrified that this man was planning to do much worse. “I always wanted your bitch mother beneath me yeah but ya do”.

A strangled sob escaped her throat at the feel of his hand roughly stroking her sides, a hitch in his breath as his fingers touched her breasts. “Please I beg you I don’t want this please”. Hermione fearfully begged the man, tears splashing down her cheeks onto the floor beneath, she tried to squirm away from him but the sudden movements further enticed the death eater.

“Don’t worry doll I take care of ya yeah. Hmm I always wanted a virgin”. He slapped her backside hard watching in delight as her cheeks jiggled under his rough treatment.

Hermione screamed hoarsely “please stop please”. His hand slammed down on her mouth stopping her screams. This wasn’t how she wanted to lose her innocence, anyone but a man. The sad filled green eyes of her bespectacled friend appeared before her mind encouraging her to fight back. Thrashing her legs, bucking the idiot off her back till the weight suddenly fell away.

Quickly scrambling up off the floor Hermione twirled around to see her attacker in the tight grips of the man from breakfast and her supposed father standing furiously before him with his wand trained on the fools face. “What the fuck do you think you are doing with my daughter?” An animalistic growl left his mouth, stabbing his wand into the man’s cheek.

Hermione had never felt so relieved to see two death eaters rushing to her rescue. The tears still fell, she just wanted this nightmare over with.

“She wanted it I say dressed like er mother” he grinned leering at Hermione, showing no sign of fear.

Rodolphus brought back his fist and it connected hard to the man’s jaw. She winced at hearing bone crack. The unknown death eaters head flew back on to his captives shoulder, blood gushing from his split lip.

“Are you alright Hermione?” her father genuinely concerned about her welfare. Hermione didn’t trust herself to speak so she just nodded weakly. “Brother take my girl to Cissy I shall deal with this one man to man. In that right Smith”. His dark eyes lighting up as he grabbed the shorter wizard, the man now was showing fear.

Hermione followed the quiet wizard, her eyes trained on him at all times after that incident she wasn’t going to be blindly following anyone without caution. The wizard was a spitting image of Rodolphus, both men had long scraggy hair, brunette like hers, they had the same spell binding amber eyes that sat on sharp angular features.

Hermione was led into a large room that instantly took away her breath. It was like being in a fairy tale, the high ceiled room was an enormous library filled to the brim with ceiling high shelves stacked full of books waiting to be read, calling her towards them eager to read their hidden knowledge. She could happily die now and haunt this room for entirety. In her childish awe of the library she completely missed the amused looks coming from the occupants by the fireplace.

“Hermione dear you have all the time in the world to get lost in the library but for now we would like to talk” an angelic voice pulled her crashing back to her knew cruel reality. Narcissa smiled patting the seat next to her.

Hermione stiffly approached the blonde, jumping as a small delicate hand rested on her thigh when she was seated. The fire was happily crackling away much to her confusion, after all it was a very hot day. Her gaze swept the corner of the room, Bellatrix and Draco were playing chess, Rodolphus look a like sat lazily on an armchair, his legs splayed over one arm and to her horror and relief her potions master was standing leaning against the marble fireplace, a frown present.

“Hermione let me have a look at you” Narcissa gently cupped her chin, turning her to face the beautiful aristocrat. _Your aunt Hermione not beautiful_. Hermione froze when her wand came out, she tried to pull away but Narcissa held tight, she lightly trailed her wand over her cheek, muttering in latin just as a warm tingle carcase her face. “Much better darling”. She leant forward, placing a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. The same warm tingle now pooling between her thighs to Hermione’s complete horror, a blush creeping up her neck.

Narcissa inwardly smirked noticing her nieces strange reaction to her playful kiss.

“Once you have finished doing your imitation of a goldfish Miss Lestrange we can continue”. Snape drawled. Hermione snapped her jaw shut turning her full focus on her brooding potions professor. _Wait did he just call me Lestrange_. Going to retort the man cut her off. “As we were discussing before the fool you left with your daughter decided to no longer appreciate life” Snape glared at Bellatrix before turning his dark gaze upon Hermione “the headmaster in his wildest wisdom is happy to have you Miss Lestrange return to Hogwarts for sixth year with your new name and resorted by the sorting hat”.

“Won’t the school try to punish Hermione for her parents actions though?” Draco meekly asked, wearily eyeing his bored looking aunt.

Snape cracked his neck, a grim tug of his lips “two trusted aurors will be placed in the school to protect Miss Lestrange but as she happens to be your cousin boy I expect you to also step up”. Draco nodded, ducking his head.

“You think I would allow aurors to protect my daughter Sev” Rodolphus appeared in the doorway, taking the free seat on Narcissa’s other side.

“I take it you dealt with the fool Roddie” Bellatrix blankly inquired, barely sparing her husband a glance as she continued with the game.

“Been disposed of” came his short reply. Rodolphus grinned at his dark friend “well why would I trust them?”.

“Both happen to be related to your daughter but only one is officially an auror. As much as I detest the second one he knows what will happen to him if he lets Bellatrix's daughter come to harm and has taken an oath with Dumbledore and myself to protect her. Now while you are allowed back the fool is insisting on you keeping away from his pet Potter for safety reasons” Snape sneered the last part.

Going back to school sounded terrible, no one will trust her and she couldn’t even talk to Harry either. Hermione felt herself on the verge of tears again.

“This might sound stupid but what if she ends up back in Gryffindor? How does she stay away from scarhead then?” Draco asked.

“She better not no decent Black goes anywhere but Slytherin understood girlie?” Bellatrix held Hermione’s gaze, she bit her lip to stop the moan escaping. _What on Merlin’s name is wrong with me now? She’s my bloody mother. You are sick Hermione. Why are they staring? Right reply. Say something. Anything._

“Yes mother” Hermione’s eyes widened, she didn’t mean to call her that. Bellatrix cackled causing Draco to knock his knight off the chessboard with his elbow. “That’s right girlie I’m your mother good girl” she immaturely cooed.

Narcissa lazily drew circles on Hermione’s thigh with her nails which she oddly found comforting. The interaction didn’t go unnoticed by Bellatrix or Snape.

“Anything else?” Narcissa gently asked.

“Not that I know of but I would suggest you prepare her for her return to public and try not to get the girl killed by the uncouth of our brethren”. Snape snarkily retorted taking his leave.

Hermione went to stand but Narcissa kept her seated, cupping her chin their eyes met. “My darling it would be best if you stayed in my company or your mother’s this summer unless you are in here which will be safe as no one other than family has access”. Hermione was so tempted to kiss her aunt.

Narcissa smirked hearing her thought clearly. Releasing Hermione she elegantly rose from her seat “If you need something my dear call Tilly she will assist you in finding me”.

Both the Lestrange brothers stood “I am Rabastan by the way but you can call me uncle. Nice to finally have you back where you belong”. He smiled brightly before leaving the room with her father who gently smiled at her.

“Who would of thought Hermione that you are a pureblood and not a filthy mudblood” Draco drawled standing from his game, staring unabashedly at her.

Hermione frowned moving away from the sofa, even through they keep saying it she didn’t believe it. “I don’t believe you where’s the proof I am who you say I am?”. Bellatrix suddenly appeared behind Hermione, circling an arm around her waist, resting her chin on Hermione’s shoulder.

“Third shelve, fourth case black book” her hot breath stroking her neck, a kiss placed on her skin left goose bumps over her arms. “Be a good little girl or mommy will have to spank you”. She cackled again. The warmth disappeared much to her disappointment as Bellatrix stepped back “come boy we have other matters to attend to”.

Hermione sighed in relief as the room was now empty leaving her to browse the books to her heart’s content. Remembering Bellatrix’s instructions Hermione went to the third shelve from the door and counted to the fourth case till she found an ancient black book. With the utmost care a mother would to her young Hermione carried the book to a small table.

The cover was old and worn with the black family crest sitting on the front page. For the first time in her life Hermione skipped the pages irreverent to her and skimmed the last pages that held the newest generation of the black family. The page before had Sirius name attached to the foul woman in the portrait of Grimmauld place Walburga Black nee Black and Orion Black parents to Harry’s godfather and his younger brother Regulus Black deceased. Died at nineteen a death eater no wonder Sirius never spoke of him. The page had the names Druella Black nee Rosier and Cygnus Black parents to Bellatrix Black the oldest daughter and below her name was attached Hermione Bellatrix Narcissa Andromeda Lestrange born in Azkaban infirmary then below had the name Hermione Anne Granger and a picture of her before the glamours where taken off and now.

Tears fell on to the old yellowing pages as the truth sunk in, weighing her stomach with led. She was without a doubt the daughter of the insane death eater. Her heart painfully stopped as the truth hit her hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius did not die.

Five weeks of summer gone with Hermione refusing to socialise with any of the manors occupants including to her surprise a very stubborn Draco who wouldn’t leave her alone unless she disappeared into the library. Apparently the library was like holy water to her blonde cousin which worked to her advantage.

After the truth was revealed she avoided her parents like the plague, using the excuse of homework and feeling under the weather except Narcissa would then scrutinise her for any signs of illness, completely ruining her excuses after the first week. For the most part she didn’t see much of Bellatrix but the small interactions she had with Rodolphus was interesting to say the least. She got her intelligence from both her parents and her fear of flying from her father who grumbled about pointless need of travelling when apparition and floo was far better and how dull and boring quidditch was which Rabastan would fire back that his brother was to snobby to appreciate the fine art of the sport.

The mention of war was forbidden in the manor by her aunt who would whack any one who brought it up much to the bruised heads of the Lestrange brothers chagrin.

Hermione found out the brothers joined the ranks unwillingly after their father forced it upon them at a young age. Rabastan had no time for violence prefering to use the art of persuasion but when he did fight it usually meant someone had pushed him to far just like earlier in the summer when the death eater attacked her. Rodolphus was the exact opposite, enjoying the violence and revelling in the blood shed of his enemies, he would use his fists first ask questions later, only using his wand if the enemy didn’t crack under muggle torture first. While both were different from each other Rabastan was no less dangerous than her father. They had strong beliefs that muggles and muggleborns were filth of the earth and needed to be purged from the wizarding world, Hermione learnt to hold her tongue when they had these arguments.

One week left of the summer and Hermione received no letters from any of her friends but she refused to give up on them without a fight.

The black book sitting in front of her, taunting her about her true identity. She was only reading it to further know about her family. Bellatrix the oldest daughter of three. Next to her name was Andromeda Druella Black the middle child disowned for marrying below her station to a muggleborn wizard, his name not deemed worthy for the book but below was the name Nymphadora Tonks half blood daughter of Andromeda. Narcissa Druella Black now Malfoy the youngest daughter, Lucius Malfoys name was attached to his wife’s with Draco Lucius Malfoy below.

Hermione was a bit green at finding out that her great aunt Walburga and uncle Orion where first cousins and each generation had at least one intermarriage but nothing closer related than cousins. It would explain the insanity that ran deep in the Blackline.

“Hermione love are you still with us?” Narcissa called, waving an envelope in front of Hermione’s face. Blinking back to the present she sheepishly took the letter from her aunt. The Hogwarts crest was stamped in wax on the back, her real name glaring at her from the front. She was still struggling to come to terms with her new life.

_**Miss Lestrange** _   
_**Malfoy manor** _   
_**Winchester** _

_**Miss Lestrange.** _   
_**Find attached the list of required equipment needed for your sixth year at Hogwarts. You shall be sorted in the great hall at the welcome feast after the first years have been sorted.** _   
_**Minerva McGonagall** _   
_**Deputy headmistress of Hogwarts** _

Hermione scrubbed her stinging eyes at the rather terse letter from her favourite professor and her former head of house. Not bothering to read the list she discarded them both on the table and returned mutely to her breakfast.

“Bloody hell I have been made prefect” Draco squealed like a school girl earning a slap from his uncle on the back of his head. “Sorry!”.

Hermione no longer hungry, shoved her plate abruptly away in the process knocking over her orange juice which splashed all over the letter and her list. The table fell silent as she left the room with her shoulders hunched in defeat.

Narcissa waved away the mess, picking up the abandoned letter, raising a brow at the contents. “Draco pass me yours please”. Taking the waving parchment she read over her son’s.

**_Draco Malfoy_ **   
**_Malfoy manor_ **   
**_Winchester_ **

_**Dear Mr Draco Malfoy.** _   
_**Congratulations on making prefect for sixth year you will be fine your partner on the train as you do your rounds. Please use this responsibility wisely. If you are applying for any school clubs this year please speak with your head of house professor Snape.** _   
_**You will find attached the list of equipment you will be needing for the year along with your prefect badge.** _   
_**Again congratulations Mr Malfoy you have earnt this responsibility.** _   
_**Sincerely** _   
_**Minerva McGonagall** _   
_**Deputy headmistress of Hogwarts.** _

Narcissa lightly growled alerting her sister to her sudden change in behaviour.

“Problem Cissy?” Bellatrix lazily asked, both hands cupping her cup of coffee.

“Stupid scottish hypocrite” she hissed in anger, her blue eyes narrowing at her chuckling sister. “Your daughter is clearly upset and you can't even be bothered to go to her”.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes “oh dear is old McGonagall being bitchy”. The two letters were dropped into her lap, as her younger sister flounced from the room. 

The main doors were thrown open banging loudly against the marble walls as Hermione ran haphazardly out the manor, scaring off the pecking blonde peacocks as she collapsed in a heap by the large fountain, her head resting on the edge as her tears mingled with the flowing water. The one person that welcomed her with opening arms the moment she stepped foot into the new world at the age of eleven has betrayed her, the one person that believed in her and helped her to achieve such greatness had pushed her away all because of her blood flowing through her body. Body wracking sobs erupted just as tight comforting arms pulled her into a secure embrace, her face buried in their hard corseted chest.

Hermione froze realising the only person who wore corsets that hard was her mother. Pulling away she came face to face with the placid face of Bellatrix Lestrange. “Don’t let the old crow upset you little girl. She is all bark and no bite or in her case all meow”.

Hermione wasn’t sure what came over her but she giggled, moving back into her mother’s embrace. Bellatrix gripped her daughter hard, not understanding the strange feelings that was washing over her since the moment her girl came back into her life.

Narcissa watched contently from the doorway as mother and daughter sat on the stone gravel clinging to each other. Draco came blundering past her eyes wide at the sight before him, his aunt was never one to show any type of affection and this really blew his mind.

“When you go to Hogwarts son promise me you will protect Hermione”. Narcissa pulled her son closer to her, studying him intently “it’s going to be tough for her especially with the headmaster and the order”.

Draco nodded solemnly “of course mother she is my cousin after all and I told Blaise and Theo they are to be her bodyguards at all times they quickly agreed”. Mother and son shared a fond smile. “Though I do worry that if she gets hurt that the school won’t help”.

“Don’t worry son Dumbledore may be a fool but he won’t dare allow the daughter of Bellatrix to come to harm if he does he will have us to deal with along with those who harms Hermione”. Straightening her robes “best get ready Draco we need to get both yours and Hermione’s school supplies shortly”. Draco shot off back into the manor.

Narcissa grabbed her traveling cloak, slipping into the warm material she carefully approached her sister. “Time we were off Bella”. Mother and daughter jumped a mile apart. “Well shall we be off?” Bellatrix raised a brow at her sister.

“Surely you jest Bella. You will be thrown back into Azkaban faster than you can say Crucio. I can’t lose you again nor can Hermione”. Narcissa gasped clutching on to Hermione’s shoulders tightly.

The dark witch smirked “I am not a fool Cissy I will go disguised. I am rather bored of staring at the same four walls”.

“Ready mother can we go now?” Draco came brawling over, red in the face.

Narcissa relented, allowing Bellatrix to use glamours to change her hair to blonde and her eyes to green. Waving her wand she placed a complex notice me not charm on her face in case, sheathing her wand away she grabbed both children. “See you there sister”.

She disapparated away with Hermione and Draco grasping her arms, seconds later appearing in the side street of knockturn alley just as her sister came stalking towards them.  
“What took you so long?” Bellatrix teasingly mocked. “Some of us had passengers my dear cousin” Narcissa emphasised on the word cousin.

The two adults with Hermione and Draco dragging behind made it in to diagon alley filled to the brim of exhausted parents and excited children pulling them in each different way.   
They wondered in and out of different shops collecting their supplies. Draco got his way and they all ended up at the quidditch store as he excitedly paid for his new broom and leather seeker gloves. “Father would have liked these” he muttered sadly.

Their group received cold and suspicious stares from the other shoppers leaving Hermione feeling down right miserable. They were only shopping and these idiots were giving them filthy looks just for existing. Now she knew what it felt like to be on both sides of the war.

“I am famished but first flourish and blotts” Narcissa emotionlessly ordered her group, her face the perfect image of her nickname the ice queen.

Hermione grinned as she entered her beloved bookstore with Draco sulking behind but nothing could bring her down when she was surrounded by beautiful books waiting to be brought. “Defence special edition volume 5 and potions most potent. Hermione you get the potions and Draco get defence two of each”.

In her own world Hermione didn’t realise her mother was following her silently in the shadows as she ran her fingers along the spines of the books nor did she notice the person she collided with either till both of them landed on the floor.

“Watch it yeah” a familiar voice complained.

Hermione grimaced, clutching her arm against her chest. Her grey eyes meeting the blue of Ron she went to smile but the sneer he gave stopped her. Her chest constricted, tears threatening to fall.

“Bloody hell I thought mom was joking”. He spat in disgust. “You really look like her that bloody bitch had to reproduce didn’t she”.

Hermione gritted her teeth, anger coursing through her veins. _How dare he speak about my mom like that. The judgemental prick_. Struggling to her feet about to speak but Draco who just appeared intervened “don’t you dare judge my aunt you filthy blood traitor and stay the hell away from my cousin”. A Malfoy smirk appearing as he approached gently taking her wounded arm.

Hermione tightly smiled in gratitude, she watched with fear in her heart as her redheaded friend left without giving her a chance to explain.

Once the books were paid for Narcissa led the group to a small upscale restaurant. Hermione sat next to Draco and their mothers sitting opposite them. The atmosphere was stifling and her emotions were starting to choke her, looking dejectedly out the large glass wall onto the street watching happy families going about their business.

“What happened?” Narcissa gently tried coaxing Hermione to speak.

Draco sighed “idiot Weasley was harassing her and started calling aunt Bella names”.

Tears slipped out, trickling down her pale cheeks. She wanted her old life back but nothing was going to change her fate.


	5. Chapter 5

The waitress stopped by their table placing their orders down, she turned her head looking Bellatrix up and down with lust clouding her green eyes. “I hope you enjoy your meal” she purred, batting her eyelashes at the diugised death eater. Hermione gritted her teeth at the stupid woman throwing herself at her mother.

Never one to miss a thing, Narcissa inwardly smirked at Hermione’s jealousy. “Being your last night before heading back to Hogwarts Hermione how are you feeling?”.

Hermione frowned she didn’t want to go back. “I don’t want to go”. Wincing at how childish she sounded.

“You need your education little girl unless you are planning on shacking up with a bloke and being his trophy wife” Bellatrix griped. “I thought you couldn’t stand men” a catty smirk appearing.

Hermione shrugged. “No I don’t want to go and you can’t make me”. Pouting like a naughty child, Hermione went so far as crossing her arms sulking.

Draco snickered “come on miss know it all I need you in class to keep me busy other wise I may wither in stupidity”. He faked a shiver.

“Maybe she should stay at home Bella after all why would she need education when I’m sure the dark lord will be happy for her to join his ranks” Narcissa whispered to Bellatrix. The blonde knew her sister would never allow her daughter to join her master’s ranks but Hermione didn’t need to know that.

Bellatrix played along “yes I’m sure he would be delighted in my girl standing by my side as we fight scum together”. Hermione looked horrified at the thought of becoming a death eater.

“School or ranks little girl” Bellatrix cooed.

The rest of the night Hermione stayed in her room, angry at the world. She didn’t want any of this but if this is now her life she didn’t want to see her friends and their cold treatment she knew she was going to get plenty of that from everyone else. Sleep was evading her that night so she spent it reading over the Black family book. She found out that the Weasleys were distantly related to her family and so was the Potters. _Bet the boys would have a fit over that._

With no one around to stop her Hermione helped herself to three vials of pick me up potion that she brought in diagon alley when Narcissa and Bellatrix had their backs turned, through it was merely meant for medical emergencies, Hermione downed the lot.

Within minutes she was buzzing, the potion was much stronger than caffeine and she felt light as a feather, bouncing on her king size bed giggling girlishly. The room was swirling in different colours flashing like fireworks as Hermione ran around her room chasing the streams of light.

Half three in the morning the potion still going strong Hermione finally relented and started to pack up her new school trunk, placing everything into it carelessly before slamming the lid down with unnecessary force.

By the time her alarm went off Hermione was already running out her room, flying past a frazzled Draco on the stairs and gleefully using the ancient bannister as a slide. The potion was affecting her judgement, she didn’t have time to brace for impact as she crashed with an oomfh on the cold tile floor.

“Are you drunk?” Draco smiled, standing over Hermione. “Nooooooooope”. She started to giggle attracting the attention of the bemused death eaters to her uncharacteristic behaviour.

“What in Morgana’s name is going in here?” Narcissa demanded as she descended the stairs, her son standing in the foyer his arms crossed looking at a downed Hermione still splayed out on ground, giving the death eaters a pleasurable view of between her wide open legs.

Hermione smirked at seeing her gorgeous aunt walking towards them like the regal witch she was. “You are so bloody beautiful why do you have to be my auntie?”. Hermione huskily mumbled earning snickers from her appreciative audience.

Narcissa could feel her cheeks warming at the young woman’s words. “Stand up love you are showing far to much of yourself” crouching down she pulled Hermione up, leaning into her ear so only she could hear her next words “you don’t have any panties on love and as stunning as the view is we don’t want to encourage the dirty men now do we?”.

“I only want you to feel encouraged auntie” Hermione whispered back. Her mind was screaming for her to shut up but the potion was doing its job and more. “You me and mommy in bed”.

Draco choked up on his own salvia. “Is something wrong with her mother?”. Bright red blush staining his cheeks.

Narcissa encouraged Hermione into the dining room, forcing her to sit in the chair. “Hermione what have you taken?”. She needed to be serious otherwise whatever the girl has taken might cause more harm than good. “Draco go to her chambers and see if you can find anything”.

Hermione couldn’t focus her eyes on the beauty before her. Narcissa knelt down, placing both hands on the girls cheeks she peered in to Hermione’s eyes. Her pupils were swimming around her eyes.

“You stupid girl”. She harshly whispered.

Draco reappeared holding out three empty vials, handing them off to his livid mother. “I will see you off to Hogwarts Draco but Hermione will have to stay”.

“NOOOOOOOO” Hermione stumbled up “I am not staying you can’t keep me here”. Narcissa grabbed Hermione by the waist, her hands gripping her hips tightly.

“Surely Dumbledore will allow her to go to the infirmary now and I can meet her in the great hall for her sorting and the feast” Draco threw out. “You take Hermione to Hogwarts and I'll go to the station myself”.

* * *

 

“Sorry for intruding so early headmaster” Narcissa forced a smile, keeping Hermione steady. The headmaster sat behind his desk, his half moon glasses perched on his nose, his blue eyes watching the women with curiosity.

“Not at all my dear. What have you taken Miss Lestrange?” the headmaster calmly asked his swaying student, the only reason she wasn't passed out on the floor was the tight grip Narcissa had her in.

Shuffling closer to the desk, Narcissa pushed the vials towards the headmaster. “If Severus could check them over it would be most appreciated”. Hermione slumped against Narcissa, keeping her grip on her niece Narcissa sat down in the guest chair, forcing Hermione to sit in between her legs.

Albus ignited the floo network calling for his potions master and spy. Returning to his seat, he was surprised at how close the young witch was to the Malfoy matriarch.

“You called Albus” Snape glared stepping through the fireplace. “Narcissa a pleasure as always. Is the girl drunk?” his gaze settling on his friend and student sitting perched together on one chair.

“No some kind of potion Severus” Albus replied, handing him the vials. “We need you to see if you can work it out from these”. The glass clinked together as Snape took them.

The headmaster tilted his head at the dreamy expression clouding his students face. “How are things going Miss Lestrange?”.

Hermione glared mumbling unintelligibly, laying her head on her aunt’s chest.

Not getting a response he tried a different approach “your mother couldn’t make it then?” he asked.

“She was busy” Hermione drawled.

“Busy is that right.” He repeated, his chin resting upon his hand.

“Yes busy” turning slightly into her aunt, mumbling against her neck “is the old man deaf?”. A hand came down over her mouth. “My apologised headmaster” Narcissa thinly smiled.

The headmaster waved the apology away turning back to Severus who was tasting his finger. “Pick me up potion nothing serious unless the dunderheaded fool drank all three”. Snape turned to Hermione who gave him a guilty lopsided grin. “Take her to the infirmary Poppy will know what to do”.

“Use the floo dear be much easier for you” Albus called.

Narcissa struggled to regain her balance with Hermione squirming in her grip. Snape took pity and dragged the drugged girl into the floo, waiting for Narcissa. “Hogwarts infirmary”. With a flash they were gone.

“Severus what can I do you for?” the matron bustled up, a joyful smile appearing. “A bed and pan for Miss Lestrange”. Snape gritted out. Hefting Hermione on to the closest bed, he backed away. The Hogwarts matron helped propped Hermione up against her pillows, she shoved a bed pan between the girls legs. “Now what has the young lady taken?”.

“Three vials of pick me up potion sometime last night” Narcissa replied.

The matron stifled a gasp, her professional mask settling in place. “Right dear let’s get you something to help you throw up the lethal concoction shall we”. Hermione waved the potion away, squeezing her lips shut. “Do I need to get your mother here missy?” Poppy patiently asked. Hermione shrugged refusing to cooperate.

“Come love if your mother gets called to come here she will punish you” Narcissa cooed. Poppy gave the potion to the blonde, stepping away to give her space. “We do this the easy way or the hard way love”. Hermione rolled onto her side facing away from her aunt.

“Hard way it is then”. Narcissa removed her outer robes throwing them onto the chair. With grace she climbed with ease onto the bed, hovering over Hermione she brought her knee over the girls hip. Forcing her onto her back Narcissa straddled her nieces tiny waist, forcing down the flicker of desire as she beckoned Severus over, handing him the bottle.

Narcissa grabbed Hermione’s arms pinning them tightly above her head just as Severus pried open her mouth and forced the neck of the bottle to tip it’s black substance between her lips.

Hermione wildly bucked Narcissa trying to dislodge her surprisingly strong aunt off but the blonde held on biting back a groan as Hermione’s pelvis grounded into hers. “Stop it love I won’t be held responsible for what happens next” she lustfully nipped Hermione’s earlobe, an enticing meek groan met her ears.

“I would move dear unless you want your nieces bodily fluid all over you both” the matron cautioned.

I certainly wouldn’t say no. Narcissa carefully dislodged herself from the young woman, climbing off the bed just in time as Hermione sat bolt up, her stomach contents covering the bed sheets.

“There not so bad is it dear” the matron cooed reassuringly vanishing the inky mess away leaving Hermione freshly clean. “Now you must be getting off to the great hall dear before you miss your sorting”. The matron waved them off, the doors swinging shut behind them.

Narcissa kissed Hermione on the corner of her mouth. “I must get going before your mother believes I ditched her. Owl me later my love”.

Hermione watched with sadness as the blonde vanished from the gates leaving her alone. Panic was bubbling in her chest. _I can’t do this I can’t let them see me like this. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t._ She started backing away from the great hall.

“Hermione come on” Draco opened the door grinning at his cousin grabbing her by the upper arm and unceremoniously dragging her into the hall.

The room was deathly silent, the students who had heard of Hermione’s news were perched upon their seats gawking unashamed at the duo. Her former house Gryffindor were purposely ignoring Hermione’s presence completely even her friends refused to look at her. The Slytherins showed no sign of interest as expected from their parents who didn’t want Bellatrix breathing down their necks. Ravenclaw and hufflepuff were more interested in what the sudden gossip entailed.

“Miss Lestrange if you can come up please” the headmaster called her name, every single eye in the hall swivelled on her if they won’t interested before they sure are now.

Draco grinned encouragingly, confidentiality walking with Hermione up to the stool, his head held high. “I shall stay right here okay”. Hermione nodded nervously taking the seat, the hat fall down over her eyes just like it did the first time.

**“Ah Miss Lestrange we meet again. I expected as much, after all you now know your true identity. My you have changed a lot in four years”. The hat cooed inside her mind. “Deception has shaped your earlier life leading you to be sorted in Gryffindor”.**

**“The headmaster didn’t fix it then?” Hermione asked.**

**“Not even Albus Dumbledore can break the protective wards around my sortings Miss Lestrange, the four founders are much cleverer than that. No you did once belong in the house of the lion but now your very being has changed. Ravenclaw has always been a choice. Your intelligence much like your mother’s revels that of Rowena herself but is the house of the eagle the right choice for you at this critical point in your life?”.**

**Hermione shrugged she hadn’t a clue. “I can’t change what has happened so I just want to make best of what I have been dealt with”.**

**“What do you want Miss Lestrange?” the hat inquired.**

**Hermione thought about her muggle foster parents how they raised her with love, laughter and kindness. She thought of her friends how they saved her from loneliness and became fast friends but now they can barely look in to her newly obtained grey eyes that matched her mother. Her thoughts brought Narcissa and Draco to her mind and her mother and father, how they welcomed her with open arms and showed her love and kindness that she lacked from some of her friends maybe not her mother. Her mind brought the memory of the shared embrace of mother and daughter she felt safe and secure she wanted more but she was afraid as her feelings broached over the line of inappropriate.**

**“To make them proud of me and to be accepted” Hermione spoke aloud.**

**The hat nodded upon her head. “Maybe the house we never considered before would be best for your goals Miss Lestrange. The house that protects their own and helps you achieve your greatness”.**

“Slytherin. Good luck Miss Lestrange” the hat roared out. Cries outrage came from her friends and shouts of spiteful boos followed.

Draco could see Hermione frozen on the stool, her grey eyes simmering with unshed tears, he knew she was on the verge of breaking down. "Come on cousin. I am starving". He took her hand leading her to the house of the snakes.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Death eater scum” a loud shout broke through the booing. “Great now the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange will murder us all in our sleep” someone else dramatically sighed. “Not before she contacts her whore of a mothe...” Ron blurted out, wands from the slytherin table suddenly appeared trained on the redheaded wizard. 

“Put your wands away now” the headmaster demanded. No one obeyed him.

The Gryffindors retaliated in kind, bringing their wands out and aiming at the green table fury written on their faces. “Protecting an unwanted death eaters brat” Lavender Brown stuck her two pennies worth in.

Her vision was blurred, her head span and her heart was frantically beating in her chest threatening to abandon her as well. She forced her legs over the bench and wobbled up, the attention yet again on her. Hermione could feel the room gradually spinning around her, her throat constricting.

“look the whores brat wants to play” Ron cruelly mocked, suddenly feeling brave.

Theo and Blaise flanked Hermione’s side and Draco stepped menacingly up to redhead. “Brave now are we Weasley wait till Bellatrix comes for you” the blonde boy sneered. “Anyone that touches Hermione will suffer a warning issued by Narcissa Malfoy herself”. Draco shouted upon the table top “if that doesn’t stop you I’m sure Bellatrix will enjoy hearing your pathetic screams when she tortures you and your families”. Jumping off the table Draco helped Hermione regain her composure as they retook their seats.

The comment caused quite a few of the red table to back down at the thought of Bellatrix coming for them including Ron.

“I am appalled at this behaviour. The sins of the parents are not the sins of their children. While I do not approve of threats Mr Malfoy I am glad to see that Miss Lestrange has you and your friends looking out for her” the headmaster kindly smiled, his twinkle absent. “Welcome first years to Hogwarts I can assure you that not every day is as hectic as today just unrest from a long train journey. Welcome back returning years I hope you enjoyed your summer and are ready to get started with a fresh year of schoolwork”. Quiet moans followed. “We have professor Snape taking over for defence this year and our returning potions master professor Slughorn for potions. Yes yes give them around of applause”.

Slytherins hooted with glee for their head of house. Hermione and Draco remained silent.

“With us this year we have aurors Tonks and Black providing extra protection”. Hermione glanced up at a bubble gum pinked haired witch waving mischievously and Sirius who waved cheekily, both of them dressed in the baby blue auror robes.

“Who for?” Harry rudely asked.

The headmaster fondly smiled at him, his eyes twinkling. “It’s for her isn’t it” Ron interrupted, red in the face. He jumped up from his seat, his wand aimed at Hermione “you couldn’t help yourself Lestrange not only did you fake being a muggleborn you used us for information and now you are taking our protection away just because your mother is a whore getting no doubt fucked by her master oh wait are you the dark lords bastard child”. He laughed screw of his fellow lions followed.

Angry tears streaked down her cheeks. Hermione hated feeling this week and pathetic.

Draco calmly stood and before anyone could stop him, he cursed the foolish boy “levicorpus”. Ron screamed hanging upside down over his house table, his robes covering his face leaving his boxer shorts on view. “Never speak about my aunt and cousin like that again Weasley you are lucky your beloved headmaster is here to protect your worthless arse. Next time you don’t be so lucky”. Draco cancelled the spell letting the boy drop heavily on to the table, tangled up in his hand me down robes as laughter echoed around the hall at his pathetic attempt to free himself. Even Harry cracked a grin trying to hide it behind his hand.

Hermione stood followed by the three boys “no stay have dinner. I know your hungry Draco please I just want to be alone”. She quickly left the hall missing the guilty and ashamed looks from some of her former friends as they noticed her tear stained face. Auror tonks nodded to Sirius slipping out the doors to keep an eye on her cousin.

Harry went to follow but was intervened by Sirius who sadly shook his head. “Leave her alone Harry you and your house has done enough”. Harry instantly obeyed. “Tonks will look after her” Sirius finished.

Hermione’s feet took her to the library, her safe haven at Hogwarts. Sitting curled up in her reserved spot at the back of the room, she allowed the tears to fall.

She wasn’t naive, she knew problems were going to rise at her true parentage especially as her parents mostly her mother have actively destroyed lives and put innocent people like the Longbottoms in St Mungos for the rest of their lives leaving their son Neville to grow up without their love and guidance. She could understand Neville hating her but the likes of Harry and Ron who wasn’t effected by her new reality was crushing her tortured soul she never asked to be their daughter nor did she believe in their beliefs.

“Wotcha Hermione” Tonks smiled, sitting cross legged on the table. “So you are my cousin huh mom would love to meet you”.

She couldn’t tell if the older woman was joking or not.

“Mom isn’t petty you know well she can be but only over me dating useless men. Mom told me about you when I was younger”. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the smirking witch. “She was the one who sent you to the Grangers”.

“Why would she do that? She took me away from my true family just to live a lie” Hermione growled, furious that her own aunt was the cause of all this.

“She never wanted to. She thought you would be better off with her but the ministry intervened and you lived..”.

“I was brought up by strangers then I came here to a world where I thought I belonged but to have it ripped out from under me because I was a filthy mudblood I wasn’t worthy enough. Your bloody mother did that and I will never forgive her”. Hermione screamed, her tears mingled with her salvia.

Tonks backed away, her hands up in surrender. “Mom beats herself up every day for taking you away but what sort of mother could Bellatrix really of been? She’s insane”.

Hermione slashed her wand in the air watching the curse smack her cousin in the chest, flinging her across the room, her body colliding hard with the brick wall, her head lolling on her shoulders, blood seeping on to the robes. _Fuck_.

Hermione ran, she ran hard, she didn’t dare look back as she rushed out the gates of the school, she didn’t stop as her legs tired, she ran through the empty streets of hogsmeade, she ran as her heart painfully flipped she killed her cousin. She only stopped just the manic night bus braked in front of her, climbing on board she paid the conductor with the change from her pocket and muttered her childhood address. She didn’t hear what the crazed man said even when the bus sped off squeezing in lung destroying tube. She paid no attention to her surroundings till the bus flung to a stop outside her street.

She stood in the darkness of the night staring at her childhood home, bracing for the incoming lectures of her worried parents Hermione rushed up to the front door, twisting the door handle easing it open. The hallway was dark and musty which was unexpected as her father hated the air being anything but smelling strongly of mint and vanilla. “Hello mom? Dad?”. Stepping in she shut the door with a bang.

Fumbling for the light switch Hermione flipped it on but no light appeared. _Strange mom would never allow the lights to be turned off she was always ahead of the bills._

Knowing she was breaking the law for using underage magic outside of school she didn’t bring herself to care no doubt the aurors were on their way to arrest her for murder anyway.

“Lumos”. A weak light appeared allowing her to navigate her way through the house. _Maybe they went on holiday but I didn’t receive any letters from them but then again I doubt I would of been allowed them if any one at the manor intercepted them._

The front room was empty, bare empty. Her heart hammered hard against her ribs. She ran blindly into the kitchen it was the same nothing just the kitchen cabinets and the sink. Dashing the stairs two at a time Hermione ran to each room but got the same result each time. The last room was hers and the sight caused her body to fold beneath her, she screamed and screamed.

Her room was untouched, her belongings were still here left just as she expected. Her parents were gone, she was truly alone. 

She screamed till her throat became raw thumping her fists repeatedly on the hard floor, her knuckles protesting at their bruising treatment. She didn't stop even when the blood ran down her wrists, she didn't stop when she heard her hand sqelch, she didn't stop at the burning sensation running through her left arm and she didn't stop when loud footsteps ran up the stairs and her screams continued on as arms latched themselves around her, pulling her damaged bloodied hands behind her back.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The exhausted witch stumbled up from the chair, massaging her aching neck from the unnatural position she had fallen asleep in. The infirmary was silent, only two beds being occupied being the first week of school no student had been seriously injured yet.

“Glad to see you awake my dear” the matron quietly called over to her, gently passing the blonde a steaming cup of coffee. “Our other patient is asking to see you Narcissa”.   
Narcissa glanced sadly at her sedated niece, who laid sickly pale on the infirmary cot, her hands bandaged up to her elbows. “I will be keeping an eye on your niece dear no need to fret” the matron reassured her. 

Striding with purpose over to the curtained off bed, her heels clicking away on the tiled floor. Yanking back the material in a dramatic entrance two sets of eyes landed on the youngest Black sister.

“Who da thought we would be together again just like the old days cousin” Sirius chirped throwing his arm over Narcissa’s shoulder much to her displeasure.

Turning her attention on the patient her head bandaged, still managing to crack a goofy smile at her.

“You asked to speak with me Nymphadora”. Her sorrowful eyes drifting to the visitor, their long dark wild curls splayed over their shoulders, had their back to her staring out the window. “Andromeda”.

“I am to blame for what happened fourteen years ago I should of fought harder” Andromeda turned to face her youngest sister head on, she failed to smile. “I was Trixie’s healer when she went into unexpected labour much to her disgust. I was the one that was to take Hermione to you but Dumbledore intervened he believed your husband would of tainted her turning her into the perfect weapon for the dark lord, the headmaster never accepted that he was fully gone from the world. I told him I would raise her as my daughter but he refused he had a family set up to take her in”. Grabbing a fist full of curls, tugging nervously unable to meet her sisters unwavering stare. “I kept an eye on Hermione and the Grangers while she was growing up unaware of her magical inheritance of course he wasn’t aware what I was doing. When she came to Hogwarts a year earlier than she should of I knew then that he was using Trixie’s daughter as his own weapon turning her against her mother and our family”.

“How did snivellus found out the truth? And why didn’t Hermione appear on the wall?” Sirius spoke up, pouting childishly.

Both sisters rolled their eyes at him. “Don’t call him that. If it wasn’t for him your godson would of died long ago. Grow up Sirius you are a fully grown man” Andromeda sneered, tightening her grip on her wand that was hidden up her sleeve.

“You always had a soft spot for that man” Sirius grinned backing up from his growling cousin, his hands up in mock surrender.

Ignoring him Andromeda continued “Severus came to me when Hermione started her first year, demanding to know why she was the spitting image of Bellatrix and myself. He for some reason managed to see past the glamours that I placed on her all those years ago. So I explained the truth and he obviously kept my name out of it when he visited you Narcissa. I was livid knowing Dumbledore was playing with Hermione’s life so I went to ended up fighting him”. Three surprised looks greeted her. “I gave as good as I got I assure you after Minerva intervened I promised him that I would do everything in my power to reunite Hermione with her family, righting the wrong I did all those years ago”.

“And you kept your promise Andromeda which I am disappointed to found out” the headmaster glided into the infirmary keeping his face blank and his voice void of emotion.

“Trixie has every right to her daughter. It doesn’t matter how many years have gone by I still hold on to what I said” Andromeda spat, fury racing through her body, her wand slipping into her hand. “For all the bullshit you sprout you are just as much to blame for this war as the dark lord himself”. Her wand trained upon his chest.

Albus shifted his focus upon the student unconscious on the bed. “I am trying to end the war my dear what I do and will do is for the greater good”. He slashed his wand knocking the Black sister onto her back before aiming for Hermione.

“Albus Dumbledore” Poppy Pomfrey gasped in horror to the downed witch splayed on the ground to the great leader of the light preparing to curse an unconscious child.   
“I tried to make her into Harry’s companion but they had to go and ruin it all by revealing who she really was. I will not allow another Bellatrix Lestrange to walk upon this earth”. Albus calmly advanced upon the Lestrange child, malice intent driving him to stop this nonsense once and for all.

The infirmary went into chaos. Beds slamming together, metal grinding in protest as they bent around each other forming a barricade around the lord of the castle and his prey.

“Go get Severus now” Sirius barked at the frozen statue of the Hogwarts matron, forcing her by the arm out the double doors “now before the old man murders an innocent student”.

Poppy broke free from her shock to run as far as she could to the great hall, sweat clinging to her white pristine uniform. Frantically shoving the heavy doors open with a groan to be met with confused expressions from the student body and concerned faces of her fellow colleagues. Gasping for breath, her hands on her knees trying desperately to get her breath back.

“Madam what on earth is going on?”.

Rolanda and Minerva helped the distressed matron to a seat. “He is trying to kill her” Poppy managed to gasp out, her hands trembling badly.

“Who?” Minerva looked horrified.

“Dumbledore trying to kill Lestrange’s daughter”.

Severus didn’t wait to hear her finish her sentence as he raced through the halls, ignoring the gobsmacked students as he brawled them out the way. Slamming into the infirmary doors he was met with stray spells smacking into a metal barricade.

“Dumbledore I swear I will end you if you touch her” Sirius growled flinging himself at the metal, the moment his body made contact he was thrown by, hitting the wall with a slump.

Severus glanced up from his childhood bully to see Andromeda and Nymphadora unconscious on the ground blood pooling beneath them. His heart was pounding in his throat, crouching down he waved his wand over his friends body. Stay with me Andy come on. No heart beat was detected, dropping his wand Severus hurriedly ripped opened Andromeda’s robes revealing her bare chest. Placing his hands over her heart he started chest compressions, pinching her nose he sealed his lips over her bloodied ones, breathing deep into her mouth.

“Good gracious” a voice shrieked behind him, focusing his full attention on the witch he restarted the compressions. _Come on don’t you dare leave me._

Several feet slapped against the tiled floor, panicked shouts unheard by Severus bounced off the walls.

Chest compressions, pinch nose, seal lips and breath. Chest compressions, pinch nose, seal lips and breath.

Narcissa reappeared with her oldest sister to found the ward in complete disorder. The staff of Hogwarts were standing side by side trying to bring the metal wall down. The matron calmest of them all was attending to their cousin and niece with two older students by her side helping. The thing that brought both sisters to a complete halt was the heart wrenching scene of their sister unresponsive and bleeding all over the floor as Severus fought with tears in his dark eyes to bring her back.

Narcissa stifled a sob, dropping to her knees, tears cascading down her flushed cheeks. _I never got to tell her how much I loved her._

“Come on you can’t die please Andy” Severus voice cracked. Poppy’s heart froze at the sight of her friend desperately trying to rescue his love. Leaving her resting patients to her helpers rushed to the distraught potion masters side.

Bringing her wand to rest upon Andromeda’s heart she muttered the incantation watching in morbid curiosity as her body seized up under the electric volts pulsing through her heart. “Come on deary take a breath”. Repeating the incantation.

Strong arms wrapped the sobbing blonde from behind pulling her into a tight embrace.

A blood curling scream tore through the infirmary. Without thinking Bellatrix bolted over the metal wall and dropping over the other side.

“Don’t kill him lass” Minerva called out. “He will be held responsible...”.

She was cut off as the wall was tossed over the heads of the fighters and smashing through the glass windows, taking chunks of brick with it.

Dumbledore was knocked out cold, his wand snapped in two lying on the ground next to him but what shocked everyone was the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange cuddling her crying daughter protectively and dare they say lovingly.

“Andy come on” Severus cried out pulling the attention onto them.

“I will be back little girl but I can not allow my sister to die” Bellatrix cooed. Her thumb stroking her daughter’s chin. Hermione groggily nodded.

Pouncing over to the trio “move now”. Poppy obeyed pulling the hesitant Snape with her. Bellatrix straddled her sisters waist, her beloved dagger slicing open her palm as she forced the blade through Andromeda’s breast making a small incision. Placing the bloodied dagger between her teeth the dark witch slammed her palm down on her sisters wound.

Spitting out the blade. “Blood of my sister, blood of my beloved I call upon the goddess of war to grant her return”. Bellatrix muttered. “Blood of my sister, blood of my beloved I call upon the goddess of war to grant her return”.

The onlookers looked away sickened at the actions of the death eaters insanity until a bright gold light surrounded both the sisters and a sharp intake of breath from Andromeda was heard.

“Didn’t think I would allow you to die Dro not when our weak sister was bawling over your immature death” Bellatrix calmly spoke their eyes meeting. “Through as beautiful as these bad boys are you might want to cover up”. She smirked pinching her sisters nipples.

Andromeda kissed Bellatrix passionately, her arms snaking around her waist. “I am so sorry..”. Bellatrix shook her head a hand covering Andromeda’s mouth. “Time for that later but looks like old Snapey ere wants a kissy kiss from Andy”.

 Narcissa threw herself into her sisters, clinging onon f dear life, not caring about the audience watching them publicly showing emotion nor how all three sisters were drenched in Andromeda's blood.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione laid stretched out on the sofa, her head resting on her mother’s thigh her eyes closed listening to the childish bickering taking place around her.

“This is a pointless argument” Rabastan piped up, awkwardly fumbling with the tobacco, knocking it all over his lap.

“Idiot just give me the bloody papers will ya” Rodolphus sneered, snatching the tobacco pouch from his brother.

“The fool wasn’t even the real headmaster which begs to be asked where is the senile old bat anyway? The dark lord isn’t happy that someone went gone over his head”.

The doors to the dark den creaked open a flash of blonde hair caught Bellatrix’s eye. “You’re missing the party wittle Cissy”. Narcissa suppressed an annoyed groan at her sisters child like tone, stepping into the barely lit room her eyes adjusting to foggy smoked filled atmosphere.

The room was barely furnished with only a large black leather couch pushed up against the far wall, her sister and niece laid splayed out on. Rabastan sat on one of the large beanbags his back sitting against the sofa near Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Draco and his friends were spread out on the carpet.

Narcissa stepped wearily over the men trying to keep her balance. “Cissy love I think you dropped ya panties somewhere”. Rabastan guffawed sneaking a peek up the lady’s robes earning a sharp slap to the back of his head from Bellatrix. 

“Draco why are you and your friends not at school?”.

Blaise smiled sheepishly diverting his gaze to the floor along with Theo. “Don’t think I don’t see you there gentlemen. Just because the headmaster has gone wander bouts doesn’t mean you three can”.

“Lighten up Cissy the boys are here for a family emergency”.

The blonde witch raised a brow, gently scooping Hermione’s legs up, she took a seat letting them rest on her thighs.

“As simple as that brother even a hippogriff could of done it” Rodolphus gloated licking the roll up shut and throwing it at Rabastan who caught it with ease, lighting it up and taking a long drag.

“Would like to see that” Hermione mumbled.

Bellatrix cackled, gently slapping her unexpected daughter’s backside. “Hush girlie let the boys have their fun”. Narcissa swallowed the lump in her throat noticing the cheeks jiggling under her sisters groping hands, a faint blush on her nieces pale face. _Hermione has no clue what her mother is up to. Such a blushing naive virgin_.

Tearing her gaze away from Hermione just in time to see her son giving his uncle puppy dog eyes. Think again lad. “Do not even think about it son”. Draco pouted at her. “I will not allow my fifteen year old son and his friends smoking in front of me”.

“Why not? Live and let live” Hermione lifted her head to meet her aunt’s dark look.

Bellatrix cupped the girls chin pulling her daughter’s face up to meet hers “you better not have little girl you’re even younger than they are”. The hushed quiet didn’t go unnoticed by the trapped girl it seemed the whole room was waiting for an answer.

Hermione timidly shook her head well she tried to but her mother’s unyielding grip on her chin barely gave her enough room to nod.

“I wouldn’t imagine Molly Weasley allowing her adult children to smoke let alone her minors but Bella with Sirius about I wouldn’t be to surprised”. Narcissa smirked. Sirius was always the life of the party when they were younger much to the horror of his parents. He would share his newest discovery of muggle contraband with his cousins from muggle music, the latest muggle fashion to illegally obtained alcohol and cigarettes. Life was never boring when Sirius came visiting resulting in each of them getting severely punished after he left as their stumbled about drunk or high off his favourite drug cannabis. Even to this day Narcissa had no clue how her younger cousin managed to get his hands on drugs and alcohol.

“At least he was fun to have around, his brother was a drag” Rodolphus spoke up “even when he was placed in Gryffindor your cousin was the only one out of all of us having a fun time”.   
Bellatrix snatched the roll up off the spluttering Rabastan, taking a drag and blowing perfect Os into the air. “Regulus didn’t let our family down like his brother let us not forget that”.

Hermione rested her chin against her mother’s thigh, watching her from below was interesting to say the least. When the sinister woman wasn’t manically cackling she was calm and collected much like her younger counterpart. One thing that didn’t escape her notice was how all Blacks were naturally beautiful including the harpy on the wall of Grimmauld. The group was speaking fondly of the past forgetting how two of them are no longer here. _Family should mean family whether they become Gryffindor or run off with a muggleborn_. Surely they miss them. She briefly met her mother’s inquisitive eyes before dropping her head in embarrassment for getting caught staring.

Hermione squeaked, her mother was silently laughing at her, she could feel the vibrations running through the woman’s leather cladded thighs. “Speak little lamb what is on your mind?” Bellatrix cooed, her long fingers tangling into her daughter’s curls. Hermione shook her head refusing to reply even when her mother tugged her curls painfully.

“Hogwarts isn’t safe for her anymore I personally think she should remain here and have private tutoring” Rabastan drawled, slurping his beer. Hermione eyed the can realising it was a muggle beverage, she couldn’t help herself from laughing out loud.

“What are you laughing at little snake?” her uncle grinned, sloshing the alcohol on his robes.

“You are drinking muggle beer brother no doubt my daughter finds that ironic”.

Hermione meekly nodded.

“Well you can’t fault their inventors this is better stuff than we wizarding folk could come up with I mean have you even tried firewhiskey that stuff is rough”.

“Better not have she’s fourteen”.

Draco snorted up his butter beer earning a disapproving glare from his mother. “You are such hypercritics. You did much worse than we have at our age”. Blaise uncharacteristically giggled, accidentally elbowing Theo hard in the ribs. “Sorry man but Draco is right. I mean what’s next are you going to ask Hermione if she is still a virgin?”.

All eyes swivelled on a very red in the face witch. Bellatrix paled, shifting uncomfortably, her hand gripped Hermione’s shoulder, nails biting into her muscle.

Hermione squirmed away from her mother’s deathly grip, shifting up against the sofa back, bringing her legs underneath her.

“Silence my dear former muggleborn cousin you know our mothers can always check for you” Draco snickered as his cousin paled matching his aunt’s complexion.

Rodolphus slapped all three boys on the backs of their heads, saving his daughter from further embarrassment. “I am sure my fourteen year old daughter is still a virgin”. His voice cracked slightly uncertainty flooding his words. Clearing his throat and swiftly moving on “What do you think Bella should our girl stay here rather than further endangering her at that ridiculous school?”. Turning his attention on to his quiet wife.

“Who do you expect to teach the girl? I certainly don’t have time nor do you” Bellatrix darkly replied.

“I can teach her what I know and I do have someone in mind that can teach her the rest. It will only be till the war is over anyway Bella” Narcissa calmly intervened. Her sister was getting jumpy after the unfortunate comment of Hermione’s virginity.

Bellatrix levelled her with a spiteful smirk. “I’m sure you will sister after all you taught me a lot”. She roused herself from the couch, a feral smile dancing on her red lips as she grabbed Hermione by the throat jerking her up off the seat, forcing her small body against her hard corseted chest. Terror was building in Hermione’s chest at the woman’s sudden personality change.

“Did Potter or Weasley dare defile you girlie?” Bellatrix snarled her face just inches from Hermione’s. Her breathing was slightly compromised by the woman’s hand tightening dangerously around her windpipe.

No one in the room dared to move not when Bellatrix was treading on the thin line of her death eater persona.

“It was just a joke of course Hermione is a virgin she is far to goody goody to defile herself with them” Draco shrieked. He was afraid for his cousin her face was going deathly pale if his aunt continued into her madness and killed her daughter while in her rage filled mind he feared he would permanently lose her to the insanity.

Rodolphus silently approached his wife from behind just as Narcissa stepped into Bellatrix’s view to gain her attention. “Let her go Bella you will regret it if you hurt her” she softly cautioned her big sister, fear spiking at the struggling breaths her niece was trying to desperately take.

Rabastan yanked down Bellatrix’s right arm, forcing it behind her back. Rodolphus brought his arm up in to her left one that held his daughter, the unmistakable crack made the volatile witch release her daughter. A howl of pain followed.

Narcissa laid Hermione on to her side, tilting her head back, her heart flipping at the unsightly finger shaped bruises on her neck. Drawing in a deep breath “I am fine auntie” she croaked.

 _I must be sick or something is extremely wrong with me_. Hermione smiled at her aunt’s unconvinced frown. Leaning into Narcissa’s ear “it was quite arousing auntie Cissy”. She fell back slightly dazed.

A small tug playing at Narcissa’s lips. “I think you should be getting to bed my dear you have had to much excitement for one day”.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Incestuous interaction at beginning of chapter if you don't want to read skip first part.

Hermione knocked then entered without waiting for a response. Stepping into the dark chambers she accidentally bumped into a side table, catching the ugly vase that wobbled dangerously near the edge.

Glancing around the empty recieving room Hermione unwisely flung the doors of the bedroom wide open. “Fuck I’m sorry”. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened she couldn’t find it in herself to walk away from the erotic scene before her. Her aunt showed no embarrassment or shame quite the opposite. Leaving her legs wide open for Hermione’s enjoyment, her full naked breasts heaving in pleasure. Intense blue eyes met grey. Hermione could feel moisture pooling between her legs.

“What’s wrong darling? It’s a natural thing for a lady to do” Narcissa coolly replied, running her hands up her bare thighs brushing her soaking centre, biting her bottom lip. “Naughty little girls shouldn’t barge into their aunties chambers without waiting for an answer”. Dipping two fingers inside her hot core keeping her eyes locked on to her nieces as she picked up pace, her fingers sliding in and out with undeniable ease adding a third finger. Her breathing erratic.

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat her chest tightening at the wonderful squelching sound emitting from her aunt’s pussy as her fingers sped up pace.

Narcissa moaned, her pleasure building her legs shaking, her thumb circling her throbbing clit, her breasts bouncing as she bucked her hip against her fingers till she threw her head back and whimpered her release.

“Come here Hermione” Narcissa huskily demanded, crooking her finger.

Hermione stiffly approached her stunning aunt her eyes never leaving the toned body. Narcissa gracefully stood advancing upon Hermione with fire blazing in her blue orbs. The moment the girl was in reach the blonde cupped Hermione’s chin in her clean hand forcing her head up, placing her wet dirty fingers in between Hermione’s lips.

Despite her mind reeling at the repulsion of the act she licked the proffered fingers enjoying the taste of her aunt’s sweet musky nectar.

“What do we say?” a slight mocking to her tone.

Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek unsure how to proceed. _What does one say after doing such a depraved act that it was arousing and I want more_. Her still very naked aunt was expecting an answer. _What do I say after recieving something?._ “Thank you”.

“Good girl”. She placed a soft kiss to Hermione’s mouth, stepping away she disappeared into her walk in closest. “Now what did you need me for?” Narcissa called over her shoulder to found her room empty.

Her mind was spinning out of control unable to process what she witnessed, part of her was horrified, sickened to the stomach that she stood unabashedly staring at her aunt’s private moment. Hermione ran, her robes flapping like wings behind her through the halls of Malfoy manor putting as much distance between her and the blonde exhibitionist as humanly possible. 

Glancing fretfully down the hall on the third floor, coast clear Hermione ducked into the library. Keeping hidden in the shadows she swiftly made her way to the back of the room in between the last tall shelves, slumping to the floor in defeat, curling her legs into her chest.

This time last year if someone told her that she would be living with death eaters in Malfoy manor she would have sent them packing into St Mungos, laughing all the while at the ludicrous thought. Here she was trapped in a nightmare one she couldn’t wake from, where every turn she was met with immoral, foul degenerates that believed their very existence was worth more than those of lesser class. Her parents, her aunt and uncles happen to be just as ruthless and vicious as their fellow brethren, rejoicing in the soul destroying pandemonium that surrounded them daily.

Frustrated tears sprang forth further depressing Hermione. She used to believe herself strong, she never believed crying was the answer it made you weak and she hated feeling weak and fragile. In the last two months since finding out her entire life was a lie she had allowed the pity to take hold and crying in dark corners from prying eyes. Before her life turned itself inside out and upside down she would speak to her muggle mother whenever she felt angry, sad, frustrated or just to talk about mundane things and Anne Granger would sit with her a glass of hot cocoa in their hands and silently listen to Hermione and pull her into a motherly embrace after she would always say “you are strong and whatever happens I shall always be here if you need me”.

“But you’re not you left me here alone!” Hermione angrily shouted into her arms, her tears splashing on to her skin.

A flash of green eyes invaded her mind taunting her mercilessly. Harry was another person who listened when she was depressed or upset and his kind mannered ways would calm her down as he awkwardly patted her on the back as she clung to him. Her bespectacled friend was the first person that accepted her for being a nerdy bookworm and while he teased her about her studious ways he would also be the first to jump in her defence wand ready to take out the bully. His hatred hurt her the most of all.

“What.. you.. doing?” A voice childishly sang, poking a finger in her ribs.

Hermione growled flinching back from the finger, she met the concerned eyes of her uncle Rabastan his hands up in surrender, a goofy grin on his face made her relax slightly.

“What day is it?”.

Rabastan was crouched on the balls of his feet. “Saturday” he slowly replied as if she was dim witted.

 _Saturday it’s hogsmeade weekend.._ Hermione slyly grinned rising from the floor with ease, her eyes never leaving Rabastan's unwavering dark ones. “Are you free now? I need to go somewhere it be our little secret” she whispered conspicuously.

He bounced up to his full height in excitement. “Where to my little lamb?”. Hermione felt safe with the younger Lestrange brother, he was juvenile in his maturity easily manipulated.

“Hogsmeade”.

* * *

 

Rabastan dressed in disguise, gone was his long scraggy hair replaced by short cropped blonde, his grey eyes now a haunting green. Hermione had her hood pulled securely over her head to hide her identity till she managed to find her friend.

“Ooh I have missed this place” her uncle sadly sighed, a deep longing present on his features, his gaze flickering over the different little shops. Feeling slightly bad for the overgrown kid wizard she handed him a pouch of coins. “Don’t get caught but go have fun and do behave” she scowled mimicking Molly Weasley, her hands on her hips.

Alone to manoeuvre around the crowded village in search for the boy saviour wasn’t as easy as she thought it would be. Time was quickly slipping by and soon Narcissa and her mother would realise she was no where to be found if they haven’t already.

Ducking her head in time just as the tall scottish professor, her former head of house was standing by the shady trees in the middle of the square watching intensely over her charges. Hermione skirted around her, keeping her back to the stern witch she collided straight into an invisible solid form.

“Ouch watch it”. The familiar voice groaned, Hermione yanked the invisibility cloak away to reveal a shocked Harry Potter, his green eyes watering.

“We need to talk please” Hermione tried to smile but the frown on the boys face made her change her mind.

The boy saviour shot back unfortunately colliding into professor McGonagall and Snape who Hermione didn’t notice before now. “Did he send you? Does he really think I would go anywhere with you” he hysterically shrieked, attracting attention from shoppers and students stopping them in their tracks as their chosen one pulled his wand upon the hooded figure.

Ripping the hood away Hermione flexed her fingers, reigning in her anger. _Why did I think he would listen to anything I had to say. All he can see is I’m Bellatrix’s daughter_. Her grey eyes misting up, bringing her wand from her sleeve, aiming it to the ground. “I have only came to speak with you Harry as your friend”.

“You are no friend of Harry’s. You are just a filthy death eaters whore daughter” Ron rushed up to Harry’s side his wand appearing.

“Need to go Hermione I have a feeling they...” Rabastan suddenly reappeared, confused at the stand off. Shrinking back to stand behind his niece suddenly feeling to exposed as he gripped his bag of goodies.

“Do you really think just because I found out I’m the daughter of Bellatrix that I would betray you?. My first friend someone who accepted me for me”.

“Course you will you know we can’t stand you and only had you as a friend cause we pitied you” Ron spitefully shouted.

Hermione ignored the infantile redhead focusing on Harry. “Every time you needed me I was there, every time we ran head long into danger I was right by your side”. She stepped closer, fury burning through her eyes “every time Ronald threw a hissy fit and left you I was there to pick up the pieces, every time you had a shared vision with him I was there to help you through it and every time you whined about homework I did it for you. But every time I needed you, you chose Ronald or some other dunderheaded fool over me. Don’t you think if I had betrayed you and your sidekick the dark lord would of been here by now victorious after all Harry Potter I know everything about you”.

Hermione had just noticed Rabastan standing menacingly with his wand trained on both the professors, clutching their wands in his other hand, stopping them from intervening.

“I am Hermione Lestrange but I also happened to be the Hermione that did anything for you Harry. The girl that would rather study or read a book after all knowledge is everything. I would never betray you like I have been” Hermione sadly shook her head in disappointment, sheathing her wand back into her arm holster. “Give them back their wands Rab time to go home” Hermione called out to her uncle.

“Wait!” Ginny timidly stepped towards Hermione. "Come back with us and we can forget all this. It doesn’t matter to me if Bellatrix is your mother you are still Hermione and without you we will never win”. Placing a pleading hand out for her to take.

“I wish I could but she is my mother and I can’t just forget her just like I can not forget how your family welcomed me with open arms and treated me like a daughter. I will never betray you but I won’t betray my family either” Hermione gasped out, tears slipping down her cheek.

Cracks of apparition sounded all around them. Rabastan grabbed her by the arm “we have to go now” the urgency in his voice made him seem vulnerable.

“Just remember I am still me and I will never allow him to win” Hermione and Rabastan disapparated away just as aurors descended on the sombre group.


	10. Chapter 10

The moment the duo landed on the gravel of Malfoy manor they were greeted with a furious looking Narcissa who snatched Hermione by the back of her robes, dragging her forcefully through the estate like a naughty cruft on a leash. The quick pace her aunt was going, Hermione kept stumbling over her own feet till she was out the blue propelled forward crashing undignified upon the carpet in front of the fireplace and a pair of knee high boots.

Hermione lifted her gaze to the leather cladded legs attached to the boots, wandering further up she swallowed thickly seeing the hard corseted chest of her mother. Shuffling back, her knees scraping on the carpet, she backed herself into her aunts bare legs, the blonde was sitting elegantly in the armchair.

Draco sat on the couch, giving her strange looks while fidgeting his hands between his knees.

“What a naughty wittle girl you have been” Bellatrix commented. Her wand twirling between her long fingers, looking down her nose at her daughter.

She remained silent, her eyes trained on the wand. Her back still touching the lady of the manors legs, she could feel her aunt purposely using her stocking cladded foot to stroke her spine.

“She will need to be punished for leaving the manor grounds without permission, causing a scene in public and entering without knocking”. Narcissa inwardly smirked, watching Hermione freeze up at mentioning of the incident earlier in the day.

Bellatrix leant forward unknowingly giving her daughter the perfect view of her cleavage, baring her teeth in a warning. “Never think you are free to do as you wish girlie. Wand” she thrust out her hand, waiting.

Hermione tried to divert her attention to anywhere that wasn’t her mother’s enticing chest but when the unhinged woman bared her teeth like a rapid animal, fear struck her gaze frozen upon her mother. “But... But I need it” she lamely replied, refusing to give up her only protection not when she had only just gotten it back. “Please I will do anything you want but not my wand”. Hermione was all for begging at this point if it meant she got to keep her wand.

She noticed Draco jerkily shaking his head at her. _No doubt he doesn’t approve of begging must be to far beneath a Malfoy to beg_. The blonde wizard was trying to mouth something to her but the only thing she could make out was don’t.

“My son is trying to tell you not to be stupid and give the woman your wand” a new gruff voice spoke up from behind Hermione.

Swinging around Hermione landed ungraciously head first in Narcissa’s lap much to the others amusement. Her hands ended up sprawled on the woman’s thighs. _Wow they are surprisingly soft to touch I wonder if she uses a special lotion her skin is like silk_. A hitch in her aunt’s breath pulled Hermione out her musings to her horror her hands were moving on their own accord.

“Once you finished inspecting my wife Miss gr.. Lestrange”. Hermione pushed back off the woman, tumbling in a heap by her mother’s feet. _This is fast getting tedious_.

Lucius Malfoy in all his glory sat like a noble prince next to his son, his left leg balanced over his right knee with a glass of whiskey dangling from his fingers. _Azkaban certainly didn’t affect him the bloody bigoted asshole. How it must be nice to get up in the morning looking like a stuck up aristocrat._

“Finished insulting me girl? Do not forget who’s house you are in” he haughtily said, his ever present sneer stuck to his lips.

“Yes Lucius let us not forget that the manor belongs to my sister after our lord was indisposed the first time”. Hermione drew her legs up to her chest shivering at her mother’s cold tone. “Do tell how did you worm yourself out of your imprisonment this time?”. Bellatrix unconsciously stroked her daughter’s head, winding her fingers through her curls. Hermione relaxed into her mother’s touch.

“Money gets you far in the world Lestrange after all but with the meddling old coot no longer wandering about in his senile state it was just the untrustworthy word of criminal children against my impeccable reputation” Lucius gloated. “Do tell Bellatrix how does it feel to have your daughter back after all this time and knowing she was fooling around with the Potter brat and those poor Weasley brood?”.

“I’m a virgin” Hermione squealed. Narcissa hid her laugh behind her hand, Draco snorted in laughter and Bellatrix continued her manipulation of her daughter’s curls.

Lucius raised his brow. “Who said anything about your purity girl? I for one am not stupid enough to believe that you spread your pretty little legs for those half wits”. His steel grey eyes leering over her body. She felt sick to her stomach at his lustful gaze.

Two feral growls stopped the Malfoy patriarch in his visual undressing of Hermione. Bellatrix was expected but Narcissa pleasantly surprised Hermione.

“I suggest you keep your unworthy hands and any other part of your body from my daughter Malfoy before you follow the same route Smith took earlier in the summer” a sickly sweet voice emerged from her mother scaring Hermione more than her death eater persona ever could. Bellatrix cackled throwing her arm around Hermione’s neck “don’t forget my little lamb you I want your wand”.

 _Damn I thought she would forget about that_. Hermione’s right hand was wrenched back into her mother’s lap, her arm caught between her knees giving the dark witch easy access to her wand holster. “Now that wasn’t so hard was it little girl” her wand was slowly disappearing down between Bellatrix’s cleavage. “Unless you want to try and retrieve it” she whispered into Hermione’s ear causing the girl to blush bright red.

“Has the dark lord asked to see the girl yet? I for one would like to know what your plans entail Bella” Lucius swiftly changed topic not wishing to further anger the insane witch nor his hot tempered wife.

“No he has no interest in meeting a fourteen year old girl who has nothing to offer”.

“Fourteen and no marriage contract?”.

Bellatrix swung her legs lazily over the arm dramatically throwing her head back.

Hermione jump up from the floor shrieking in her defence “I am not marrying a men nor will ever bow to that l...” she was pulled from the air and on to her mother’s lap one leg wrapping securely around her waist, her free hand over her mouth.

“Hush little girl the adults at talking” Bellatrix hissed removing her hand. “Cissy the girl needs to be taught discipline at your earliest convenience”. Hermione wriggled trying to get comfortable, her head resting on her mother’s chest.

“Does Draco have a marriage contract?” she venomously asked.

Draco smirked shaking his head in negative. “No only daughters have marriage contracts usually you have a pick of selected names and by the time you enter Hogwarts you are engaged” he explained.

“That is bloody sexist why should woman have to marry some lout that her parents deem acceptable. What century are we in exactly? I want a career and travel the world not to be tied down to a complete pig that believes he owns me as if I am property telling me where I can go and how to dress and who I can see as if I would bloody take notice of a pigheaded self centred flatfoot” Hermione rambled on “and might I add I much prefer the company of women at least they are something to look at”.

“A woman’s job is to raise their children and look after their husbands and keep their friends entertained”.

Hermione flushed furiously at the blonde man’s haughty attitude desperately trying to pull out of the tight embrace, her head lolling to her chest in defeat.

“Screw you and your out of date views on woman you arrogant bigoted big headed some of a bitch”. Tossing her head back on her mother’s chest, a soft moan leaving the dark witches throat.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning slight incest at end of chapter don't read if not to your liking

Two weeks following Lucius Malfoys unfortunate release from prison Hermione was dragged in to hellish lessons of pureblooded etiquette and pointless history lessons of her family tree from the Black and Lestrange bloodlines and to make matters worse Hermione’s constant pleas of returning to Hogwarts fell on deaf ears. 

To walk like a lady one must relax their shoulders, keep their back straight and head held high. Her aunt drilled that in to her for endless hours till the point she was being haunted with the exhausting lesson in her sleep. Next came how a young lady must sit at the table. No elbows allowed on the table, no slouching back ramrod straight, serviette must be on lap at all times, no fighting or arguing is permitted and one must not speak unless spoken to. That lesson was the most tortous by far as every time Hermione did something wrong or she forgot which specific cutlery was for what, her aunt took great delight in sending short shock waves through her spine and when the day finally ended she would still be feeling the painful spasms in her back muscles.

One morning at breakfast after the previous day of table manners Hermione kept her distance from the blonde dominatrix and sat next to her mother who enjoyed setting a bad example by sitting slouched in the chair with her feet over one arm much to the displeasure of Narcissa.

“I swear Bella! Your daughter is just as bad as you. If you do not out your feet on the ground this instance I shall punish you the same as I have Hermione” Narcissa pointed her wand at her dark haired sister.

Bellatrix took the warning as a challenge swinging her legs on to the floor she tipped her chair back letting the back legs take her weight. Dark eyes met ice blue just as the chair collapsed underneath her bringing the witch on to the floor with an audible thud.

Rabastan chuckled earning a sharp look from his sister in law and Draco snorted back a laugh earning a slap to the head of his head by his furious mother.

“I warned you Bella now get up and behave yourself before you join your daughter in our lessons”.

Hermione had never seen someone scramble up so fast and retake their seat as if they had never left it to begin with. Bellatrix calmly returned to her breakfast refusing to meet her disapproving sisters eye.

Hermione decided to once again try a luck, placing her fork down she cleared her throat. “I would like to return to school”.

“No” all was she received.

“Why not? I haven’t done anything wrong to be locked up in this prison”. Throwing her arms up in the air in frustration, pouting sulkily. “Fucking unfair”.

Bellatrix slapped her hard across the back of her head. “Stop pouting no daughter of mine will pout. Next time you swear Cissy will wash your mouth out with soap little girl”.

“But I want to go to school I need some freedom” she whined.

“Found someone and get married then. You’ll get all the freedom by spreading open your..” Draco grinned gesturing with his hands, earning another slap.

Bellatrix scowled lopping her coffee spoon at her nephew. “She will only spread her legs for me”.

Hermione spluttered up her milk, knocking over the glass in an attempt to wipe her face, coating the table, her mother’s lap and the front of her dress.

“Bella! Think before you speak. What if someone overheard such comment and took it seriously” Narcissa reprimanded the blushing older woman.

“Let them Cissy” slinging her arm carelessly over the back of her daughter’s chair, her fingers wandering into the girls hair absentmindedly playing with the strands. “I do believe she would very much enjoy the experience”.

It was Narcissa’s turn to blush under her sisters piercing gaze. “She is fourteen”.

“This fourteen year old got turned on watching you masturbate little sister”.

“She did what?” Draco shouted.

“Your younger cousin watched mommy having her special private time and got soaked down below” Rabastan unashamedly confirmed.

Hermione dropped her head on the table trying to hide the embarrassment.

“Why would you do that Hermione? She’s my bloody mother”.

“I think she has a crush on her auntie” Rabastan childishly singing his taunt.

“Do you girlie? Do you want to spread your lovely legs for auntie to bury her head in between your thighs and taste your juices” her mother whispered in her ear, fingers wandering over her panty covered crotch. “Does my little girl want mommy to touch her?”. Hermione unconsciously spreaded her legs further as the fingers snuck in to her panties and sharp nails brushed her sticky pubic hair.

Hermione bit her lower lip to stop the groan from escaping as an intruding finger slipped deeper brushing her small bundle of nerves.

“Something wrong Hermione?” Narcissa tilted her head scrutinising her sister and niece.

Hermione bucked on to her mother’s fingers, frustrated with the teasing she brought her hand down to join Bellatrix’s forcing the older woman’s hand to fully slip under her panties. Hissing as her mother scraped her long nails across her very wet sensitive lips.

“Draco I want you to return to school now” Narcissa suddenly demanded, grabbing her son by his arm and propelling him out the dining room. “Rabastan will make sure you get there safely”.

Narcissa slammed the doors shut, striding towards the preoccupied mother and daughter. “What on Salazar’s legend do you think you are doing Bellatrix?” she yanked her sisters hand out from under Hermione’s dress, her fingers sticky with her daughter’s arousal.

Bellatrix grabbed Narcissa by her hair, forcing the younger woman in to her lap. “What do you think I was doing Cissy?” waggling her wet shiny fingers under Narcissa’s nose before forcing them in to the blondes mouth.

Hermione scrambled away from the struggling sisters.

“This wrong Bella!” Narcissa cried out. “She is your daughter and my niece”.

“And you masturbated in front of her and stuck your fingers in her mouth. I can smell your arousal from here little sister” Bellatrix taunted, forcing her hand up Narcissa’s robes and slipping her fingers over her sisters bare crotch. “Are you jealous of me or my daughter?”. Placing a kiss upon her throat.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione knew both her mother and aunt would murder her come Yule holiday which happened to be only three weeks away but she needed her freedom and her unquenchable thirst for knowledge so sneaking her wand out her mother and father’s chambers was rather easy and that night her cousin came with his two friends.

The night was cold the howling wind whipping around her hair, her curls dangling intrusively in her eyes. The unimaginable horror of falling kept her arms secured around Draco’s waist, leaving her wild hair to wrap around her face. The broom was uncomfortable between her legs during the long flight the wood chaffing on her bare skin. She was warned before take off to change into trousers but her cousin didn’t quite get the fact his mother has refused point blank in Hermione wearing anything but skirts and dresses much to her irritation.

The flight took them over the village of hogsmeade, the small buildings emitting lights from their windows made the view stunning that even Hermione forgot for just a second that she was balancing dangerously on a thin bit of wood under the control of her cousin.

“Nearly there Hermione hold tight” Draco shouted over the battling winds. They skirted over the Hogwarts iron gates and to Hermione’s immense relief they touched down on the school grounds.

Stumbling from the broom, her legs wobbling under her weight she spied Blaise and Theo landing just in front of the pair. “Come on if we want to make it to the common room we better stay silent” Draco took the lead, Hermione, Theo then Blaise bringing up the rear.

Not wanting to risk getting caught the group forgone using light instead stumbled about in the dark, using the cold stone walls of the dungeons to navigate their way to their destination. Hermione collided into Draco as he forced their group back against the wall, a finger over his mouth.

“What is it pussykins is there naughty children out of their beds?” the old caretaker babbled to his menace of a cat. Hermione bit her hand to stop the bubbling laughter from escaping. The old man hobbled past them and around the corner.

The further their walked through the dungeons the colder it got. Draco paused outside a large portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself. He sneered at them.

“Pureblood” the portrait rolled to the side as the stone wall from behind rolled open letting the four late students into the common room.

Once the stone rolled back in to place the boys sighed in relief. “Welcome to Slytherin Hermione. The best house by far” Blaise dramatically spun around with his arms wide out.

The underground chamber was breath taking while the coldness still seeped in Hermione was in awe of the comfortable looking common room. The stone walls were bare minimum only decorated by the Slytherin crest proudly displayed. Larger than Gryffindor but similar set up with the green and silver sofas and armchairs scattered around the fireplace. Tables on the other side of the chamber for homework and games but what caught Hermione’s eager eye was the glass wall showing the black lake and it’s habitants. The water was murky but she could just see glowing fish swimming by.

“Your room is here” Draco led her down the stairs a silly grin plastered on his face. “As fun as this has been we no doubt in hell of a trouble tomorrow so I must get my beauty sleep”. Hermione nodded quietly opening the dorm door and slipping in.

The room had four beds, three of them already occupied and their curtains shut. Her trunk sat at the foot of her bed and to her surprise and complete joy her ginger fur ball crookshanks laid stretched out on her bed. Scooping up the sleeping half kneazle Hermione nuzzled her cheek into his warm fur, collapsing happily on to the bed fully clothed she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“Lestrange isn’t it?” a young boy nervously approached Hermione who was sitting waiting for Draco to appear for breakfast by the fireplace.

“Yes”.

The boy awkwardly bowed to her, doing a perfect impression of an house elf. She bit her cheek to stop the giggle erupting at his strange behaviour. “Your cousin said I was to take you to the great hall he has quidditch practice this morning”.

He grabbed her hand and preceded to drag out through the halls in a frantic walk for breakfast. He released her shyly when the great hall fell silent, turning to stare unabashedly at seeing Hermione standing before them dressed in her Slytherin uniform.

Hermione rolled her eyes, holding her head held high she glided down the long table and elegantly perched herself in the same seat from the feast. A few of her fellow snakes shyly nodded their heads in greeting unsure of how to treat her.

Three cups of coffee later the dark brooding head of house appeared behind her. “Why is it that not four months has gone by and you and your cousin are already causing havoc Miss Lestrange? I had your frazzled aunt in my office this morning babbling about misplacing both you just for you to suddenly appear out of nowhere”. Hermione shrugged unsure what to say.

“Unfortunate as it is both aurors are still here to provide you with protection. Try not to kill them this time if you really feel to need to I’m sure the mutt would gladly take the sacrifice”. He growled slamming down her timetable with more force than necessary.

“Don’t take it personally our head of house enjoys making us miserable” Hermione looked up at Pansy Parkinson sitting next to her. “Pansy” she held out a hand.

Hermione took it “I an fully aware of who you are but I suppose starting fresh won’t be the strangest thing that has happened to me lately”.

She smiled batting her eyelashes at Hermione, both the witches stood as the bell chimed for first period. “A pleasure to finally meet the real you Hermione” she purred, a playful smile lighting up her face.  
She linked arms with Hermione making their way to transfiguration classroom.

Pansy was quite playful through classes that day which was a refreshing change for the young witch, she was pleasantly surprised at enjoying the girls company and it didn’t hurt that Hermione found her attractive.

By the time dinner arrived Pansy and Hermione were inseparable they found common ground on their hobbies and their shared dislikes of men and Quidditch.

“How long have you realised you were gay?” Pansy abruptly asked, stirring her fork though her mash. Hermione choked on her sausage, her eyes watering. “Maybe not after seeing you gobble that sausage down your throat”. Pansy howled with laughter banging her hands down on the table, knocking over glasses and dishes alike.

“Oh are you interested Miss Parkinson?” Hermione pulled her best Narcissa smirk. A hand brushed her leg in response. Her cheeks were heating up “I have never been interested in men”.

“Good because I get extremely lonely all by myself in the dorm at night” she huskily whispered in Hermione’s ear, placing her hand teasingly on Hermione’s thigh. “Come with me now I am.. horny”. Pansy grinned flouncing up from the bench holding out her hand for Hermione to take.

Without giving it much thought Hermione took the offered hand and both witches left dinner early much to the tables curiosity.

The moment they made it to the dorm Pansy pushed Hermione up against the door, her mouth attaching to hers in a clumsily kiss, hands trailing her sides. Hermione feeling brave circled her arms around the taller girls neck deepening the kiss.

Her robes fell away as Pansy pulled back, her brown eyes filled with lust she kissed along Hermione’s neck, her hands tugging open the blouse, cupping her bra cladded breasts. She threw her head back a soft moan escaping her lips.

The feeling of Pansy kissing her chest brought the image of her snarling mother gripping her throat to the forefront of her mind, arousal spiking, her panties drenched in her forbidden desires. She wanted, no she needed more.

A knock disturbed their heavy kissing pulling apart Hermione shut herself off inside her bed with the curtains shut. Resting against her pillow Hermione’s mind drifted back to the morning before where her mother had finally pushed her in to accepting her dark unseemly desires and the way her aunt weakly fought against her mother’s advances didn’t help her oversensitive body craving to be touched.


	13. Chapter 13

The courtyard was blissfully empty leaving the young Slytherin to flop unladylike on the fountains edge, her bare feet soaking in the warm water. Her arm slung over her eyes to shield from the sun blaring down upon her.

“Wotcha Hermione” came a cheerful voice.

Hermione tiredly turned her head, warily glancing at her older cousin. “What can I do for you Nymphadora? I am rather busy right now”.

The cheerful auror jumped in to the fountain, the water splashing on to Hermione.

Hermione scrambled up furious at the cackling metamorphmagus who was far to busy bending over and clutching her sides to notice the sudden wave crashing down upon her. “Bloody hell Hermione I was only playing”. Tonks shivered under the freezing cold water soaking through her robes, her teeth chattering uncomfortably much to Hermiones entertainment.

“Next time don’t annoy me when I say I’m busy”. Hermione sighed retaking her seat.

Tonks clumsily clambered out the fountain. Wringing out her robes tightly between her hands. “What is wrong now? I thought you were doing fine with the whole not being muggleborn but actually the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange thing and from our little incident at beginning of term you are quite protective of your mother”. Raising a brow at the sulking Slytherin.

Hermione started a slow pace around the courtyard refusing to meet her cousins eye. “I received a letter last night from aunt Narcissa she has threatened to drag me home by my short and curlies if I don’t return immediately. It’s not bloody fair I can’t even live a normal life anymore”.

Tonks snorted “did she actually say short and curlies?”.

Hermione growled. “Her exact words were and I quote 'if you do not get your ungrateful self back to the manor I shall come to that ridiculous excuse of a school and pull down your panties and smack your backside raw in front of your fellow peers' and something I would rather not repeat”. She blushed under Tonks scrutiny.

“Oh do tell! I need details cousin.. juicy details”.

Hermione violently shook her head she couldn’t imagine what Nymphadora what say or do if she found out about her inappropriate interactions with her mother and aunt.

“Blushing that brightly tells me you have some deep dark secret that you are hiding from me and I shall find out cousin”. Tonks half heartedly glared. “Though on to other matters I already know old tabby told me. I am to escort your sorry ass back to Malfoy manor and to my untimely death”.

Hermiones jaw dropped. “You can not be serious”.

“I’m not Sirius I’m Tonks. My breasts must have been some indication of that cousin”. Puffing her fairly big chest out.

“Ha bloody ha I meant you showing up at the manor is beyond stupid surely this tabby should know that”. Hermione tutted.

Tonks grinned, her face full of mischief. “Apparently I have been personally asked for by aunt Bellatrix of all people to escort you back”.

Hermione stomped her foot childishly. “What about what I want? What about my education? This is unfair”.

“Ah here you both are. I have your trunk and this redheaded menace trying to murder me” a rough voice from behind the two cousins spoke up.

Hermione turned to found Sirius struggling to maintain control over crookshanks and her trunk sitting upon the ground. Tonks smirked taking the half kneazle from Sirius who happily snuggled into her arms leaving Hermione to grab her trunk, throwing her silent tantrum as she kicked the wooden trunk immaturely.

Tonks circled her arm around Hermione’s waist the moment Sirius saw them off the school grounds and disapparated away. Reappearing outside Malfoy manor gates.

Hermione grimaced leading the way up the stone drive with her trunk bouncing along the gravel and Tonks silently following behind still holding a content crookshanks fast asleep in her arms.

The doors of the manor swung open to Narcissa and Bellatrix standing glaring at the approaching pair. Hermione dumped her burden in the foyer just as her mother grabbed her waist from behind, her chin coming to rest on her shoulder.

“You have been a very naughty wittle girl” Bellatrix mocked kissing her neck before taking Hermione roughly in to her arms.

Narcissa led the group to the library where her father was waiting for them. Hermione was made to sit on her mother’s lap, her wand yet again stolen from her person.

“I can see where you get your stubbornness from daughter. Bella she will need to be punished accordingly obviously the removal of she wand didn’t work. Might I suggest something more extreme”. Rodolphus smiled.

Bellatrix cackled, the vibrations echoing through her body and against Hermione. “Already have decided the punishment Roddy”. Squeezing Hermione tightly around her collarbone.

“Nymphadora do have a seat your ridiculous need to pace is causing my vision to betray me”. Narcissa called out pulling the attention on to the nervous auror.

“Don’t call me Nymphadora” Tonks bubble gum pink haired turned a mousey brown in disgust of her name making Hermione giggle.

Tonks slouched awkwardly in the armchair keeping her hand on her hidden wand at all times.

“Don’t slouch deary I am sure my wayward sister taught you manners even with that filthy father of yours dragging down your unfortunate upbringing”. Bellatrix sneered flicking her wand at her niece.

The sharp shock to her spine, Tonks grunted in pain forcing her back straight. “Don’t call him that”. She spat.

Hermione squirmed annoyed at her mother’s attitude. “Just because he is a muggleborn wizard doesn’t make him filthy” she added in his defence. A sharp pinch to her cheek made her squeal.

“Keep squirming girlie and you won’t like the results I assure you” Bellatrix leered at her daughter. “All mudbloods need to learn their place amongst us”. A grunt of agreement came from Rodolphus.

Hermione and Tonks had a matching stony expression settled on their faces, both keeping silent at the wand dangling carelessly between the dark witches long fingers.

Narcissa shifted her cold gaze to her older niece. “Your mother shall be joining us shortly Nymphadora. I have already aired out the guest chambers for you both”.

“You can not be serious my mother would never set foot in this..” waving her hands about the room, glaring hatefully at Narcissa “.. this bloody manor. Not with death eaters crawling out the wood work”. Shrinking in to the cushions crossing her arms in a sulk.

“Andromeda will show herself once she realises you aren’t going anywhere and then the real fun will begin” Rodolphus guffawed. “Your mother was quite the spit fire definitely knew how to have fun in the bedroom if you get my drift”.

Tonks grimaced hiding her face in her hands. Her hair taking on a shade of purple.

“Especially when Bella and Meda would purposely confuse me on which was which sister so I would turn the tables on them and just take both to bed” he laughed throwing back his whiskey “to the good ole days”.

She blanched at the thought of her father having a threesome with both her mother and aunt and casually dropping it in to the conversation. Hermione could feel her mother’s breathing change at the mention of her disowned sister, her heart beating erratically. The slight shift in her weight on her mother’s thighs caught the woman’s undivided attention, her sharp nails raking across her scalp to keep her still.

“Why do you want my mother here anyway? I will not allow you to hurt her” Tonks mumbled.

Bellatrix tightly smiled at her niece, her nails scraping her daughter’s flesh. “If she atones for her betrayal I may allow her to live”.

“Ignore Bellatrix. Your mother will not come to harm nor will you Nymphadora as long as you both are here under our protection”. Narcissa interrupted giving her sister a pointed look. “Now while we are on this subject Hermione you will continue your education under Andromeda..”.

“Like I’m going to believe anything you have to say”. Tonks interrupted her aunt.

Bellatrix madly cackled, yanking Hermione’s curls painfully. “I am sure my sister would enjoy having you underneath her while she taught you many things girlie”. Turning her heavily lidded gaze upon her half blooded niece “doesn’t matter what you believe my wittle auror you are stuck here with us so you better try adjusting your attitude or you will find yourself beneath me”. She slowly dragged her tongue across her bottom lip.

“Does everything have to revolve around sex with you Bella?”. Narcissa sighed.

“Not everything. I am quite capable of eating without it revolving around sex little sister and following the dark lords orders of course”.

Narcissa raised her brow in disbelief. “Really every time I catch you torturing some unfortunate fool that crossed you, they end up withering in pain much to your depraved sexual pleasure”.

Bellatrix carelessly shrugged her shoulder a feral grin splitting her beautiful features startling Hermione as she fell off her mother’s lap landing heavily on her backside.

“As long as your sister keeps her pretty mouth shut about mudbloods and the order of the bleeding chickens I will not tolerate her impure beliefs further brain washing my girl”. Rodolphus thoughtfully tapped his finger on his stubble covered chin.

Hermione bit her tongue hard the taste of copper and iron coating her throat. She was truly trapped with bigoted big headed fools believing themselves far better than their muggleborn counterparts. She knew when the best time to pick a fight and now wasn’t the time even if she had her cousin backing her up she was wandless and she had no delusions that she could beat any one of the three adults even with a wand. So here she sat rubbing her bruised backside and silently cursing her father’s backward thinking.

Tonks certainly didn’t have the same problem though as she jumped angrily in front of Rodolphus her wand expertly trained on the smirking death eater. “My mother is more pure than any of you could possibly hope to be. The only filth I see is you and your pathetic brethren sprouting bullshit about unworthy muggleborns and dirty muggles”.

Hermione watched fearfully as Tonks usual pink hair turned a dark red indicating her uncontrolled anger about to be released upon the room.

“Enough of that deary or you’ll find your lovely ass bruised” Bellatrix purred dangerously in to the aurors ear, her lips brushing the earlobe. A hand wrapped securely around her wand hand’s wrist the pressure increasing her bones grinding in protest, she bit her lip to stop the groan of pain escaping. “Drop the wand like a good little girl Nymphie” Bellatrix cooed applying more pressure to the thin wrist as the younger woman’s hand unwillingly opened dropping her wand in to Rodolphus lap. “Good girl now be a dear and retake your seat”.

Hermione felt sympathetic for the miserable auror she too was stuck in a manor full of death eaters just waiting to chew her up and spit her back out.

“When Andromeda finally graces us with her presence we shall deal with her punishment and Hermione’s before anything else happens”. Narcissa smoothly stood regarding the room with a cold stare.


	14. Chapter 14

The lessons were a relief for Hermione she finally had something to occupy her mind with instead of being filled with dreadful pureblood ideals. Her professor was stern and barely spared her a glance throughout the long days she wasn't sure if the woman could tolerate her presence or the detached attitude was a built in Black safety mechanism.

Much to her chagrin she wasn't allowed her wand even under supervision leaving the lessons to be theory only. First class was charms which her professor could easily dominated Flitwick for his teaching position, the ease and expert precision Andromeda showed amazed her baffled mind.

Second class was potions that she took with her aunt Narcissa who took great delight forcing Hermione to call her professor Malfoy at all times when she slipped calling her aunt the blonde purposely refused to acknowledge her and always with that catty smirk plastered on her pretty face. Turns out her aunt was a qualified potions mistress that never come in use as she married Lucius and became nothing but his broodmare through Hermione kept that spiteful comment to herself.

Third class was the dark arts with her father and uncle which consisted of Hermione browsing over dark art books that while fascinated her like any other book she felt sick to her stomach at the fine details of how such curses work and what it did to ones body and incredible but horrifying images of victims under the most foul curses that gave her nightmares afterwards.

Fourth class was her professor forcing her to run endless laps around the expansive gardens all while hurling curses her way which she had to dodge or more time than not end up on her ass suffering under the woman's curse. This would then turn in to an all out hit Hermione the hardest competition between her mother and Andromeda leaving her bloodied and bruised till Narcissa would come running out shouting furiously at both her sisters.

One night after the painful run Hermione managed to escape to the library for much needed space but instead she stumbled upon a scene that made her heart drop.

The library was freezing cold Hermione could see her breath in the air which was rather strange as her aunt always kept the fire blazing even through out the night.

Tiptoeing around the bookshelves Hermione kept hidden in the shadows, a bone chilling laughter sped down her spine like hot lava crashing out an erupted volcano.

Peeking out from the hiding spot a cloaked figure caught her eye sprawled on their front by the dying fire, her chest tightened she went to step forward but a looming shadow stopped her. Terror seizing her limbs, her lungs burning at her frantic breathing.

Voldemort stood in all his glory before the downed victim, his red slits focused entirely on his prey, a giant snake slivered around his bare skeletal feet. "You have disappointed me for the last time. Did I or did I not ask you to deal with the girl once and for all?" he hissed angrily.

"Please you must understand she is my daughter my lord. I love her".

Hermione felt the panic clawing at her throat at the weak raspy voice of her mother. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Crucio".

A stomach churning scream tore from her mother's throat, her body seized up contorting in impossible angles, her back arching off the ground, her head colliding harshly against the marble fireplace an almighty crack sounded through the room followed by her mother's fading scream.

Hermione forced her led heavy legs to move, to save her mother but a hand slammed over her mouth, her body pulled flushed up against someone's chest. The shadows once again concealing her from sight. She fought like a trapped wild cat using her nails to scratch her captive, using her legs to try and kick out.

"You need to stay quiet" Andromeda harshly whispered in to her ear. "Stay hidden Bella would not want you in interfere". Hermione could feel the older woman's tears splash on her neck. Her heart dropped she couldn't lose her mother not now not to him. She resumed her fight against the witch to hell with it she would not watch her mother die.

"Crucio" Voldemort all but screamed at Bellatrix. "Your death shall be a waste but I shall not have a traitor amongst my ranks but remember this my sweet Bellatrix I will personally kill your bastard daughter". He cruelly laughed.

Her limp body shook, her limbs cracking under the agonising torture but no sound came from her. Hermione threw her head back forcing her aunt to losen her grip around her waist.

"Nagini finish her". The snake slivered away from its master preparing to strike.

Hermione bit down hard on the hand trapped over her mouth. Andromeda cursed stumbling back against the wall clutching her bleeding hand to her chest. Hermione grabbed the woman's wand and raced towards the snake just as it's razor sharp teeth sank in to her mother's neck.

Hermione closed her eyes and thought back to the dark art books and her father's intense lessons and her eyes sprang back open. "Avada Kedarva" she screamed hoarsely the sickly green killing curse smacked in to the vicious snake. Unearthly black screaming smoke drifted off the dead snake.

The doors of the library were blasted off its hinges Rodolphus, Rabastan and Severus came running in with their wands raised ready to battle. Narcissa, Lucius and Draco right behind them all coming to an abrupt halt at the sight before them.

Hermione shoved the repulsive snake off her mother, tears obscuring her vision as she blindly turned her mother on to her back. Bright red blood coating the fireplace and the carpet beneath them as she fumbled to keep her hands pressed on the woman's torn throat. Her beautiful face was now a sickly gray, her unseeing eyes staring off in to the distance.

"Please don't leave me please mom" Hermione cried, her small body shaking under her sobs. "I need you... please".

"You are no longer welcome in this house" Narcissa coldly spat boldly bringing her wand to train on the dark lord.

Voldemort sneered furious that his familiar was murdered ignoring the blonde he turned his wand on the distraught girl murderous intent flitting across his unnatural features.

"Stupefy" Andromeda shouted wandlessly.

The curse just missed the dark lord just as Severus and Rodolphus silently conjured up a shield protecting Hermione from harm. Lucius threw up a shield to protect his wife and son.

Rabastan took a stance next to Andromeda his wand shaking as he pointed it at his lord. He knew family came first before anything else.

"You're outnumbered my lord" Severus drawled.

Voldemort sneered "you will all die under my wand you filthy traitors".

Curse after curse smacked in to the shield, weakening it until the next curse the dark lord threw collided straight in to Hermione throwing her back against the fireplace her head smacking marble. She gasped, her chest rattling as blood seeped from her lips. She slumped lifelessly to the ground her eyes never leaving her mother's body.

"NO!".


	15. Chapter 15

Holding on to the wall for support the weakened witch shuffled painfully down the stairs, each step a harrowing experience as her muscles burned in protest. Her hand shook badly clutching on to the stair rail as if her life depended it on. 

The crowded hallway was barely lit but from the appalling troll foot stand filled with broken umbrellas and a very familiar muggle bat she knew where she was. This thought unnerved her, she shouldn’t be here the occupants would surely detest to her unfortunate presence.

Thankfully the portrait of her great aunt Walburga was covered up her high pitch voice silent. 

The kitchen door was wide open her unsteady feet wobbling as she stepped down the step to the dimly lit room to be met with the order of the phoenix and her complete confusion Albus Dumbledore sitting in his usual seat at the head of the large table.

“Hello my dear. Please have a seat” the headmaster smiled his blue eyes twinkling away in merriment over his half moon glasses.

Hermione swayed slightly struggling to catch her breath, strong arms wrapped around her shoulder helping her in to s seat between her aunt Narcissa and a very sombre looking Draco. She glanced up at her helper to see the concerned filled green eyes of Harry Potter who barely kept eye contact with her.

“For the love of merlin Potter sit down” Andromeda barked. Hermione raised her tired brow as Harry automatically obeyed her aunt without arguing back.

“I am glad to see you have finally re-joined us Miss Lestrange” the headmaster called gaining Hermione’s attention once again.

She leant heavily on the table using her arms to keep herself upright, a soft hand placed on her thigh the fingers drawing circles on her flesh soothing her nerves she turned to her aunt noticing her right hand suspiciously absent from the table.

“You should still be in bed deary you are very pale and no doubt feeling your weakened body protesting” Narcissa whispered in her ear.

“You miss hell of a lot Hermione but bloody hell I didn’t know you had it in you to use the killing curse and with someone else’s wand” Draco grinned placing his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

“How long was I out?”.

“Two weeks you were unconscious for” Narcissa gently replied.

Tears sprang forth as the brutal memory of her last waking moments flooding her frazzled mind. Her mother was attacked by her merciless lord and his terrifying familiar. There was so much blood she couldn’t stop the blood coating her hands and the floor. 

A loud sob broke through the room her body shaking under the cold.

“It’s okay my dear your quick actions saved your family from lord Voldemort’s wand” Arthur Weasley bravely spoke up earning a sharp glare from his wife for using the dark wizards self appointed name.

“Your heroic actions Hermione helped us to end the war” Ginny added. Sitting between her twin brothers.

Hermione bit her lip trying to regain her composure. “Where is mom?” she whispered. She didn’t care about the war nor did she care about anything else she just needed to see her mother.

The kitchen was silent, so silent in fact a pin could drop and the sound would bounce off the stone walls loudly.

“Where is she?” Hermione cried out pushing away from the table with the last of her strength. She couldn’t stand the pitying looks from the people around her she just wanted answers.

Andromeda and Narcissa were both up on their feet to catch their niece before she pitched forward. “Look at me please Hermione”. The young witch drowning in her grief refused her aunt’s request her heart punching a hole through her chest.  

“Just put the girl out her bloody misery” her uncle angrily retorted kneeling down in front of Hermione. “Your mother little lamb is in France in their best medical faculty recieving the best treatment possible I promise you and when you are stronger I shall take you to see her”.

Hermione wiped her tears away. “Why France? I want to see her now” she knew she sounded childish but she couldn’t just take his word not without seeing her mother for herself.

Narcissa took over forcing Hermione back in to her discarded chair gripping both her hands in her own, her thumbs running along Hermione’s knuckles. “Rodolphus and Rabastan have a cousin that is a brilliant healer top of her field in fact. Your mother couldn’t be treated in Mungos as they can not treat the severity of Bella’s injuries”. A lone tear fell down her aunt’s cheek. 

“Why did he hurt her? She was always loyal to him”.

Andromeda shook her head, her wild curls just like her mother’s waved around her face. “Do we remember what he said before you managed to escape my grasp?”.

Hermione nodded mutely.

“Since your mother learnt of your whereabouts the half blooded creature encouraged Bella to find you to bring you home but the moment she did she was tasked with showing her full loyalty to him... By killing you” Andromeda wearily sighed.

“It is why Bella asked for Nymphadora to escort you home that day and lure Andy back to us. We are stronger as a family which he grossly underestimated” Narcissa finished off.

Hermione glanced up at Harry her eyes widening at his forehead. “Your scar”

“Yeah Harry had a seizure the night you lot fought ole mouldy shorts..” Fred began.

“Cause we didn’t know that till ole Snapey turned up carrying your lifeless body and a bunch of bloodied purebloods straggling behind him” George finished.

“When Harry woke up his scar was gone” Ginny supplied.

“Why didn’t she just kill me?” Hermione trembled out. Her bottom lip wobbling at the very thought.

Narcissa inhaled sharply. “My sister is many things but she would never harm you..”. 

“Bellatrix loves you Hermione when I pulled you away in the library I already knew what was going to happen” Andromeda hoarsely whispered, tears falling down her face “I was there to protect you at all costs but I underestimated you and your abilities. You would never accept your mother’s sacrifice not like I did I didn’t want to but Trixie made me. My wand responding to you is a mystery but you saved my sister and ended that vicious bastards reign of terror”. Hermione could the hysteria slipping in her words. Her cousin and Severus pulled her in to a tight embrace much to the rooms undivided surprise.

“How? I was hit by his curse”. No one made a move to reply and everyone avoided her eye contact further confusing Hermione. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incestuous interaction in this chapter be warned.

The sharp shock to her system left her curled up on the ground breathing heavily as her muscles contracted painfully her limbs stiff. Hermione was not going to be dissuaded from finding a way out the orders headquarters even after the numerous shocks she received every time she tried to force the latches on the windows open or the frantic fight between her and the front doors handle resulting each and every time a body bruising warning to desist her behaviour.

"Seriously Hermione are you still trying to break out?" Came the amused voice of her second cousin. Looking up she fought the urge to swear at the small gathering watching on in entertainment at her foolish actions.

"Let me out I just need some fresh air" Hermione whined picking herself up off the ground, smoothing down her robes.

"We have a back garden for such occasions little witch I'm sure the headmaster will allow you out there for a few minutes" Sirius cheekily grinned.

"Oh yes let us not forget the governor decides all the fucking rules around here" she snapped shoving her way past the group and in to the kitchen.

"Governor?" the redheaded wizard asked.

"She means like a prison governor they are the ones that decide what happens in their prisons and how the inmates behave" Harry explained. Both boys playing chess at the kitchen table a jug of butterbeer sat between them.

Slumping down on the bench.

"Come on little witch you know all this is for your own good. You're still recovering from near fatal attack and your constant harassment of the wards isn't helping you to fully heal either".

"I want to see mom what is so wrong with that? Everyone else can leave but I'm stuck here why can't we just go back to the manor".

Andromeda suddenly appeared in the doorway, leaning on the wooden frame. "Afraid not Hermione the manor collapsed shortly after much to Lucy locks disbelief. No until Cissy has had the chance to look over Black hall you have to stay here and recover".

"I want to see my mother how bloody stupid are you" Hermione shouted banging her fist on the bench. "Bloody fools the lot of you and why the fuck is Dumbledore not around when you need him?".

It seems no one had a tongue in their heads when Hermione demanded answers.

"Enough with your petulant behaviour I will not tolerate such disrespect young lady" came her aunt Narcissa's cold voice. The blonde woman strode angrily towards Hermione dragging her up by her hair and through the kitchen door. "I think a good punishment will help you to remember your place".

She was forcibly taken to her room and shoved on the bed. Narcissa slammed the door shut behind her, her wand suddenly appearing in her hand.

Hermione froze at the cat o' nine tails trailing from the older woman's wand. The wood of the wand replaced by a thick black leather handle with the nine plaited thongs dangling over Narcissa's thigh.

"Remove your robes and bend over the desk".

Hermione shook her head refusing to follow the demand.

"You are making this worse for yourself Hermione. Think yourself lucky your mother isn't here to punish you herself muggle torture is a specialty of hers". Narcissa's sultry voice drifted behind her as the woman forced Hermione from the bed, her robes disappearing leaving her in just her underwear and a knee shoved in to her back as she flopped on the desk invisible ropes tying around her wrist to keep her in place.

"With each stroke you shall thank me my dear".

Delicate fingers brushed her exposed backside as the material of her knickers melted away under her aunt's soft touch. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the first strike.

A whoosh was heard followed by the sharp thongs lightly hitting the back of her thighs. Licking her lips. "Thank you auntie" she whispered in to the desk. She felt no pain but she did feel the in between of her legs tingling in pleasure as one of the tails brushed her private area.

"Louder Hermione". A crack of the whip and the thongs dug painfully in her shoulder blades.

Biting back a scream as the pain burned across her shoulders. "Thank you auntie". No pleasure this time just unforgiving pain only increasing as the thongs slashed down on her backside. She heard the hitch in her aunt's breath at her strangled sob.

The tails struck her legs Hermione flinched at the pain but held her moan in. The tingling sensation was increasing with each stroke of her flesh.

"Twice you forgot to thank me darling" Narcissa huskily reminded her. Cracking the whip again on her backside the tails deliberately digging in to her swollen lips she bit her lip to stop the breathily moan from escaping. Pain and pleasure was radiating through her lithe body she forgot to thank the sadistic witch earning herself more slashes. She was a withering mess beneath the toned witch.

Just as the whipping started it abruptly stopped. Narcissa inhaled sharply crushing her niece with her body. "Good girl have you learnt your lesson darling?". She whispered in to Hermione's neck her breath caressing the girls too warm skin, her arms draped over the girls waist her fingers splayed across her stomach.

Hermione nodded enjoying the attention from her aunt she moaned pitifully pushing her bruised backside in to Narcissa's pelvis earning a delight groan from the blonde and her fingers gently wandering up her inner thigh brushing her hot core.

"Please" she whined beneath her aunt.

"Please what pet?" Narcissa purred lustfully. Two of her fingers dipping in to Hermione's hot wet virgin hole careful of not taking her niece's virginity. Her free hand skirting up the young woman's chest and cupping her maturing breast between her sharp nails.

Hermione was in heaven her muscles throbbing in pain but her flesh singing in pleasure perfect blend of the both intensified her building orgasm. If it won't for the straps keeping her in place she would be clawing the older woman in lust.

"Auntie harder please". Narcissa complied her thumb circling her clit as she rotated her hand forcing her fingers deeper just touching the intact hymen.

A sharp knock on the door brought Hermione's budding pleasure to a freezing halt but the blonde didn't stop her manipulations as she called the person to enter. She fought to free herself a stinging slap to her backside stopped her struggles.

"Enough of that love". Blonde hair fell over Hermione's shoulder as her aunt turned her head to the unexpected intruder. "How can I help you sister?".

"You may want to use a silencing charm next time Cissy you were lucky it was I that caught you in your inappropriate act" Andromeda drawled.

Wincing at the nails scraping her inner walls her aunt still thrusting her fingers in and out all while talking to her sister. Hermione was partly mortified and partly aroused at being caught in such a position. Narcissa Malfoy had no shame though quite the opposite she fully embracing the dark side of her forbidden desires enjoying her sister watching her take advantage of their niece, a slight warning buried deep in the exhibitionist act.

"Cum for me Hermione". A loud breathily moan left her throat, the pleasure crashed around her, her exhausted legs trembling under her weight as Narcissa released her from the bindings. Slumping to the ground glancing down she only just became aware of her bra no longer attached to her chest.

"Andy love what can I do for you?" Narcissa asked again advancing on the middle sister.

Andromeda's dark gaze latched on to Hermione's dilated pupils her chest still heaving slightly. Stumbling up she throw on her robes forgoing her underwear after realising they won't anywhere to be seen.

The fingers coated in Hermione's juices pushed in to Andromeda's lips her tongue wrapping around her sisters long digits. Narcissa stepped away tucking her wand back in her robes.

"What will Trixie say to this?" Andromeda asked her little sister sitting perched upon the bed.

"She is fully aware of my intentions but then again Andy you should of saw Bella fingering her daughter at the breakfast table".

Hermione blushed furiously under the raised brow of both her aunts. Andromeda's face suddenly grew serious her voice quiet.

"Rodolphus has decided to take Hermione to France to see Trixie". The way Andromeda spoke weighed heavily on Hermione's soul she detected hopelessness, sadness and defeat lacing through the woman's words. "We may not have much longer with her". The breath vanishing from her lungs making the young witch gasp in agony she dropped to her knees silent tears falling down her flamed cheeks.

Narcissa shakily inhaled her chest heaving in stress unable to watch her nieces reaction to the worse possible news the blonde woman rushed from the room her hand over her mouth to muffle the sobs escaping her body.


	17. Chapter 17

...

Pale, gaunt and sickly kept turning in Hermione’s mind, mocking her.

Bellatrix, the only woman that made 14 years in Azkaban look fashionably good, looked even smaller tucked up under the white cardboard sheets in the sterile white washed room. Her dark curls laid limp in a lose braid the shine long gone. The pale blue hospital gown laid loosely around her body, hiding her magnificent curves that she was proud of.

Her eyes kept drifting to the large bandage wrapped tightly around her throat covering the gruesome injury that could still cost her, her life.

Tears trickled down her cheeks the harsh reality of her mother was hitting her hard.

“She will hate that” Hermione tearfully whispered, she tore the sheet from her mother, her fingers fumbling to grasp the unflattering gown.

Narcissa shakily stepped up to the bed wrapping her arms around her distraught niece’s waist forcing her away from Bellatrix. Soft sobs wracked the young girl’s body vibrating through Narcissa, they both collapsed to the floor a slight rocking motion ensued.

“Hush darling”.

Her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

“Mom.. won’t like.. that gown.. take it off her” Hermione struggled out between her sobs.

Fingers tangled into her curls, the nails scraping soothingly along her scalp. “I will I promise”.

Andromeda kept her thoughts locked away, her grey eyes sweeping over her dying sister. Regret and shame filled the middle Black’s heart.

Bellatrix was always the strong one, the tough one, the protector out of the three sisters. The one that would use her fists first and ask questions later especially if some foolish imbecile dared to upset Andromeda or Narcissa. She was the most rebellious, she refused to bow down to society's whims, to fit in to what their mother believed young ladies should act and behave. Bellatrix was their glue that once held them together until she took the dark mark and willingly bowed down to the darkest wizard since Grindelwald. Becoming the psychotic witch everyone believed her to be. Death would be her only escape Andromeda knew that deep down but it didn’t mean she would accept it.

“Andy?”.

Her little sister’s pleading voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Andromeda walked stiffly towards the bed, her wand twirling over the hospital gown. Bellatrix only wore the best of the best bordering on inappropriate. The gown disappeared to be replaced by a black lacy mid thigh night gown definitely inappropriate for a hospital environment but Andromeda knew her sister would prefer this to the scratchy hospital attire.

A hand gripped her shoulder, she turned her head to meet the blue eyes of Narcissa. Tucking the sheet back around Bellatrix both sisters stood silently over the bed.

“When we were girls Bella would sing us the most ridiculous song. Do you remember?” Narcissa asked leaning her head upon Andromeda’s shoulder.

“Yes I believe she would sing that song when we were upset or angry it would work though” Andromeda replied a lone tear escaping down her cheek.

“When the world turns it back screw them they won’t see it coming” she quietly sung snaking her arm around the blonde’s waist.

“Dry your tears no one else will” Narcissa sung back. Her chest was hurting, she clung to her sister as if her life depended on it.

“We three shall one day rule the world then..” Andromeda’s throat closed up, her body shaking uncontrollably, her legs betraying her unable to hold her weight.

Narcissa smoothly pulled her sister into the visitors chair, taking Andromeda’s weight on her lithe form she embraced the trembling witch.

She knew Andromeda was feeling overwhelmed, she blamed herself. Bellatrix and Andromeda were the closest out the three when they were growing up. The betrayal of Bellatrix receiving the mark pushed Andromeda over the edge and ran off with the mudblood Tonks knowing it would hurt their eldest sister.

Hermione removed her shoes, creeping past her preoccupied aunts she gently slipped into her mother’s bed, careful not to agitate her injuries, she curled into her mother’s side, laying her arm upon the older woman’s stomach. Burying her head into the soft neck the faint smell of vanilla wafting from Bellatrix’s skin soothed her.

A finger pressed to Andromeda’s lips she nodded her head in the direction of their sister. Shifting off the younger woman’s lap Andromeda briefly smiled at her niece asleep next to Bellatrix.

“We should leave her for now” Narcissa whispered standing up, smoothing down her robes. "Let’s go and get something to eat while it’s quiet”. She linked her arm around Andromeda’s elbow guiding her out the door.

Once the door shut behind them Narcissa and Andromeda walked slowly through the bright pristine hallways, their heels clicking in rhythm upon the tiled floor.

With the hour late the two women made it to the cafeteria on the ground floor without meeting a soul in sight. The large room consisted of a dozen round tables scattered around the floor in front of the cosy looking counter that backed on to the kitchen. The warm mouth watering smells of the prepared meals lingered in the air.

Narcissa took charge, grabbing a tray from the stack she moved with ease along the counter.

“Andy what do you want?” she asked the quiet woman hovering behind her. The hot plates enticing them.

“Whatever is fine” she tersely replied.

Rolling her eyes at the childish pout Narcissa ordered the special of the day and two cups of coffee before gliding over to a table.

Gently coaxing her sister to eat the roast chicken was a lot easier than she thought but then again the food was delicious compared to the slop their own hospital served up.

A smile tugged at Andromeda’s lips as she gracefully are the roast dinner, a soft hum of appreciation left her throat. A faint blush covering her cheek.

“You have to give it to the French they sure know how to cook” Narcissa grinned at her sister.

Once the food was consumed, the plates collected by the staff, the two women sat back relaxing with their hot coffee.  
They silently watched the few people in the cafeteria going about their business, not a smile in sight. A young man sat by himself softly crying into his food, an elder couple clutched onto each other afraid the other would be swept away.

“Has Bella done a will?” Andromeda suddenly asked breaking the silence.

Narcissa shakily inhaled “not that I know of, why?”. She knew why she just didn’t want to be the one to say it first.

“Rod will unlikely be able to cope with Hermione on his own” Andromeda gazed into her mug. A look of sorrow flitting across her face.

“Then it will be up to us to take care of her” Narcissa finished.

“You saw how she threw herself in front of the bastard to protect Bella” hysteria was leaking through her voice “she won’t cope if we lose her. I know I won’t not again”. Andromeda cried into her hand.

Narcissa sighed, leaning across the table grabbing her sister’s free hand, their fingers interlocking.

“Together we will find a way to safe Bella, I promise on our Black name we will bring her back” her voice full of conviction and determination.

Andromeda hesitantly nodded.

With their fingers still interlocked the two women walked back to the ward and into Bellatrix’s private room to be met with the haunting scream from their niece, two mediwitches pinning her to the floor as Hermione thrashed beneath them and four healers desperately working on their sister.

“We are losing her” healer Lestrange hollered over the screams.


	18. Chapter 18

Books and parchment laid spread across the floor, the two sisters sat in the middle of the large room the air stifling, sweat coating the prim and proper blonde, her robes clinging to her lithe body like second skin. The cold sweat trickling between her cleavage, the candle light flickering on her breasts glistening under the weak flames.

"This is getting us nowhere Meda" Narcissa sighed for the umpteenth time that night, slamming shut the dusty tome. "We need a break, we won't be much help if we drive ourselves in to exhaustion".

The dark haired sister warily slumped over, her head resting on her knees. Her robes disappeared long before the dark settled in outside.

"Showing far to much leg Meda" Narcissa suddenly teased, brushing her fingers along Andromeda's bare thigh were her skirt had ridden up bunching around her waist.

Whimpering under the silky fingers dancing across her inner thigh, her legs unconsciously spreading open giving the younger woman better access.

The blonde witch crawled across the gap separating the two sisters, her outer robes dropping into a puddle on the hard floorboards. Narcissa shakily pushed her older sister down on the floor, straddling her waist she leant forward placing a kiss on the tempting pink full lips beneath her.

Lips burned against lips, tongue warred against tongue the fight for dominance neither giving in.

"Tell me to stop" she pleaded, her blue eyes sparkling under the lust. How many times had she found herself breaching the boundaries of sisterly love. Once many years before she had the control to stop the attraction from rearing it's ugly head but now on the point of losing one of her sisters Narcissa gladly accepted the unconventional relationship. Society be damned.

Andromeda swiftly rotated position Narcissa now beneath her. A flick of her wrist both women were now nude as the day they were born.

"Why would I do that little sister?".

Hot fiery lips trailing down the curve of her neck, tongue languishing along her collarbone. A soft moan left Narcissa's lips enticing Andromeda on.

Fingers ghosting over her heaving breasts, nails scrapping her pert nipples hard from her arousal and the chilly night air. Soft warm lips attached themselves to her aching tips, teeth biting down on her right breast.

Narcissa tangled her fingers in Andromeda's dark curls.

The left breast received the same treatment, teeth biting down then a swipe of tongue soothing the sting emitting docile groans from the blonde

A kiss to her inner thigh, another bite left behind.

Whimpering at the teasing bucking her hips to gain friction but her lover wasn't having any of it. Her curls tickling her bare crotch, her teeth biting down hard on her thigh, hard enough to draw blood.

"Please" she breathily moaned.

Grey lustful eyes stared into blue. "Say it" she commanded.

Narcissa shook her head denying her sister the pleasure of hearing her speak her wanton desires out loud. A sharp pinch to her nipple halted the breath in her throat, tears sprung forth at the painful torment.

"If little Cissy wants to cum she needs to say the words" Andromeda growled.

She suddenly reminded her of Bellatrix both sisters demanding and neither cared for the inconvenience of Narcissa's prim and proper attitude.

Andromeda slapped her sister hard across the face. A bright red hand mark left behind, she leant forward kissing away the tears.

"Fuck me please" Narcissa cried out. The pain bordering on pleasure sending warm tingles down her stomach to her sex.

Three fingers shoved violently into her hot dripping sex, the squelching of her vagina echoed around the room. A fast rhythm followed.

Her fingers glistening with her baby sisters juices, shoving them into her mouth she moaned in delight. Sweet and musky just as she remembered.

Grabbing her wand from her robes, Andromeda pointed it at her own wet sex, the wood touching her clit, a shudder of pleasure ran down her spine. Muttering under her breath she abandoned her wand as her clitoris heated up, the tiny bundle of nerves expanding and lengthening out.

Narcissa sighed happily at her sisters new appendage strutting proudly from where her clit once sat.

Andromeda crawled up Narcissa's body, her breasts slightly swinging brushing over the slick skin beneath her. Her hands clutched Narcissa's firm backside allowing the new shaft to slip in with ease right up to the hilt.

An animalistic moan was torn from the blonde's lips, her walls stretching to accommodate her sister.

"Fuck you are still deliciously tight" she groaned into Narcissa's neck. Stilling to allow her to adjust to her new size.

Andromeda pulled up her eyes latching on to Narcissa's, hips bucking frantically. She pulled out leaving the head at the entrance and slowly sinking back into the warm hot depths of her sister.

"Faster! Harder" Narcissa cried out.

She smirked at the frazzled woman beneath her, relishing in the fact she was the one causing the sophisticated lady Malfoy to thrash around like a harlot in heat.

Teasing pace ensured purposely halting the blonde's pleasure from building.

"Fuck me witch" she croaked out.

Slamming back in with force, skin slapping against skin. Whimpers of pain and pleasure sounded from both the women. A shrill whine left Narcissa her legs shaking from her release, Andromeda following shortly after squirting her release deep in her sister.

The smell of sex and sweat lingered in the air. Clothes returned to their rightful owner both women flushed and extremely sweaty.

"I found a book that might be of use". Thrusting the large book on her sister's lap.

"Think Bella will survive if we did this?" Narcissa meekly asked after reading the page that Andromeda bookmarked.

"Either we try and she dies or we sit by and she dies".

"The next full moon is only in a few days Meda are you sure we can get everything prepared by then?".

"We have to. I won't allow Bellatrix to die under the hands of that bastard". Andromeda paced the library stepping on the scattered parchment without much care for their value.

"Think Sirius will help us..".

"We will do it on the grounds of Black hall where the hill meets the woods".

"Our blood and Hermione's freely given... No absolutely not" Narcissa shook her head frantically, her blonde hair whipping around her face. "A sacrifice! who would give their life for Bellatrix to live?".

"I can do this for Trixie".

"I am not sacrificing one sister for the other it is out the question".

"You can not stop me Narcissa..".

"Yes I bloody will. You really think Bella will appreciate your death you stupid cow. She will be lost forever in her insanity" she cried, thumping her fists on Andromeda's chest. "You can't leave me again".

She grabbed the offending hands pulling them above her sister's head. Her lithe body flushed up against the curvy body of Andromeda.

"Okay we will find something else" Andromeda relented feeling the tears soaking her neck from Narcissa. She didn't realise how much her sister had missed her. Maybe there was hope of their families reuniting once more. She just hoped Bellatrix could easily be swayed in letting the past stay in the past.

Breaking apart from the older woman, using her sleeves to wipe away the tears from her face Narcissa smoothly returned to her seat.

The room once again fell into silence as they poured over the books desperately trying to find an answer to their prays.

"A soul bond could bring Bellatrix back" Narcissa excitedly informed her sister.

Andromeda took the proffered book, scanning over the words. Her perfectly groomed brows knitting together in surprise.

"I can do this Cissy" her grey eyes simmering in unshed tears, kneeling in front of her sister, her hands on the shaking knees. "I can make right what I did wrong all those years ago, I can give our sister a chance she never had before". She gripped Narcissa's cheeks.

Narcissa nodded awkwardly. "Promise me you will protect her from harm that will come when the public find out" she pleaded.

Andromeda nodded without a second thought, releasing her sister she stood up.

"That was never going to be an issue I would always protect you both, I always have". Her voice full of conviction and truth.


	19. Chapter 19

Andromeda straddled her sister’s waist, biting her bottom lip to stop the groan of pleasure escaping, as her naked slick body rubbing heavenly over Bellatrix’s.

“Time for that later sister” Narcissa smirked standing against the door, keeping intruders out the room.

Trembling slightly she tipped the bubbling black concoction between Bella’s lips. The liquid trickling down her chin and neck.

Now for the part Andromeda hated. Leaning across the bed, she grabbed the ritualistic dagger from the table, steadying the blade on her sister’s stomach she gently pierced the skin.  
She looped the blade into an A then carefully an B. Blood slowly filling the shallow cuts.Clutching the dagger to her palm, Andromeda closed her eyes focusing on the pull of her magic.

Bellatrix stirred underneath her, the potion was working she would soon be fully awake but in agonising pain.

“This blood shall be freely given, our flesh shared amongst each other, to bound our soul together” Andromeda chanted the silver dagger glistering as she sliced her palm open, the blood beading up from the deep wound.

“This blood shall be freely given, our flesh shared amongst each other, to bound our soul together” she repeated grimacing as she sliced Bellatrix’s right palm, pressing their bloodied hands together, their fingers interlocking.

Narcissa remained silent looking on with childlike fascination. A gold light was appearing around the two witches as the ritual progressed.

Bellatrix’s eyes snapped open, she squirmed beneath Andromeda the sweat on her forehead increasing with the pain. Surprise flashed across her face at her naked sister on top of her.

Andromeda bent forward “repeat with me” she whispered in Bellatrix’s ear. She lightly slapped her sister on the face to keep her attention away from the internal pain of her deadly injuries.  
Closing her free hand over the torn wound on her sister’s throat.

“This blood shall be freely given, our flesh shared amongst each other, our soul bound together” Andromeda chanted again.

Her voice weak and fragile. “This blood.. shall be freely given, our flesh shared amongst each other, our.. soul bound together”. Bellatrix repeated gasping for air.

“You’re doing well love just need to seal the bound” she cooed gently wiping away the tear tracks on Bellatrix’s pale cheeks.

Andromeda grabbed her wand pointing it to her clit she mumbled the incantation under her breath. With no time to ease her distressed sister she roughly pushed her hard shaft into her hot surprisingly wet sex.

“Fu... Fu” Bellatrix gasped, her thighs locking around the younger woman’s waist.

Their lips met, their tongues danced in sync. If Bellatrix was strong enough it would be Andromeda withering underneath her in submission.

Narcissa turned her eyes away from the bright gold light surrounding her mating sisters. The door behind her rattled frantically.

“Open the door now” a stern male voice shouted.

She paid no heed to his demand instead she pushed with all her might keeping the door wedged. The gasping and the slapping of skin on skin and the smell of burning candles with the sex was creating a hot wet mess between Narcissa’s thighs.

Once Andromeda was dressed and sitting innocently on the visitors chair, Narcissa stepped away from the door just as two big burly men came stumbling through the room and landing painfully in a heap.

“Gentlemen is that any way to behave in a hospital of all places?” Narcissa teasingly asked the grumbling security guards.

Bellatrix slowly dragged herself up from the mattress, swaying slightly under the sudden movement. Andromeda helped propped her up against her pillows, the mark of their bounding shining from her chest. The cuts on her stomach healed.

“Merlin” the male healer gasped rushing from the room.

“I am glad to see you awake mate” Andromeda smirked dipping the nightgown down her breasts earning a dark growl from the dark haired patient.

Hermione ran into the room, shoving her way past the onlookers, elbowing her aunt out the way and jumping carelessly on the bed and throwing herself at her mother.

“I.. I thought you was going..” she cried.

Bella wrapped her arms around her trembling daughter, her fingers stroking her spine. The tears from her little girl splashing on her neck.

“Hush now girlie it would take more than that hideous snake to finish me”.

Healer Lestrange entered the crowded room, a dazzling smile on her lip, she wandered over to the bed. Her wand hovering over her patient.

“It seems a miracle has taken place Bella all your injuries have healed beyond what I would of hoped” she turned her raised brow to the quiet Andromeda. “I have you and Narcissa to thank I suppose, no known potion would of healed injuries to the point they never existed in the first place”.

Bellatrix waved the woman’s accusations away turning her full attention on her daughter who was lying on her bare chest, she ran her fingers through the curls. Silently grateful of the young witch stepping between her and her would of been killer.

The room emptied leaving the family behind.

“What happened?” she asked.

Narcissa sighed “the dark lord is dead and the war is thankfully over”.

“How?” her voice devoid of emotion.

“You. He cursed Hermione knocking her out cold he went to use the killing curse on her but we didn’t realise you were still alive. From what Severus has theorised you used your last ounce of strength to blast the bastard dead” Andromeda took over.

Hermione whimpered pulling the attention on to her. Bellatrix smirked enjoying the view of her daughter’s robe dangling open revealing her bare body. She bit down on the young girl’s throat, her tongue soothing the bite.

“Really Bella you can not wait till we leave” Narcissa shook her head in disapproval. Her blue eyes wandering over Hermione’s well developed breasts.

“When? I am absolutely bored rigid”.

“You have barely been awake for more than an hour, how could you possibly be bored?”.

Andromeda quietly excused herself, dragging Narcissa with her, leaving the room.

Bellatrix gripped her daughter’s chin forcing their grey eyes to meet.

“You little girl will be punished for disobeying orders”. She placed a kiss to Hermione’s lips effectively shutting her up.

Pushing her down on the bed Bellatrix straddled her waist, she crushed her body to her daughter’s. Their lips meeting once more, she bit down on Hermione’s bottom lip.

A slap to her backside forced her to detach from the flushed girl, turning her head to the side, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Get up Bella we are leaving now” came Narcissa’s panicked voice.

Andromeda was leaning on the doors trying to keep them sealed shut. Her wand out ready for battle.

Hermione jumped from the bed her eyes drifting between her frightened aunts. The doors shuddered under the weight of who ever was on the other side.

Bellatrix threw on her sister's outer robes, taking her wand from Narcissa.

“They are coming for you”.

“But mom stopped the war surely they can pardon her” Hermione snapped.

“Funny enough Molly Weasley and Minerva are on our side but most the order believes Bella should rot in Azkaban. We must leave now Draco is waiting for us at the safe house”.

Andromeda grabbed Hermione “Lestrange said the wards will let us disapparate from here”. Tightening her arms around her nieces neck they disapparated away just as the doors flew open and both her sisters disappeared in the frantic mob pushing through into the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Bellatrix wobbled on her feet, sweat beaded down her forehead she trembled against her youngest sister.

“I told you this was a stupid idea” Narcissa snapped, pushing the pale woman on to the couch.

Andromeda suddenly appeared with Hermione, both clearly distressed.

“Bella my love” she knelt down beside her newly bound mate, feeling the pain Bellatrix was going through.“What happened?” She demanded of Narcissa her eyes flashing in anger.

Narcissa slumped on the floor, her back against the wall as she tiredly looked on. Hermione sat pressed up against her, her head resting on the older woman’s shoulder, her arm snaked around her aunt’s waist, relishing in the warmth.

“Given the fact Bella has only just woken up she shouldn’t be out of bed Andromeda. Maria believes while the injuries are gone the pain may reside along with a fever for the next few days”.

A dissatisfied groan was heard from the couch followed by the damp curls propping up, grey eyes met blue.

“I am fine Cissy stop mothering me” Bellatrix growled.

“Yes because you’re the face of perfection sister...” Narcissa sniped back, flicking her blonde strands over her shoulder.

Rodolphus came through the open doorway a bright smile lighting up his haggard face followed by Lucius and Severus.

“Glad to know not even the dark lord can finish you off my dear wife or dare I say ex wife”. His tone light but something deep down caught his daughter’s attention.

Hermione glanced up at her father, concern filled her chest at his disheartened tone. It was clear that he loved her mother but she didn’t exactly return the sentiment.

“Minerva has been trying to keep the mob from finding us but..".

Of all a sudden the wards around the house was screeching out an alarm. Severus and Lucius had their wands out backing out the room. Rodolphus whipped the curtains aside the sun streaming through the lounge, his back ramrod straight.

The occupants winced under the ear splitting noise vibrating through the small hide out.

“Turn it off!” Hermione shrieked, burying her head in her aunt’s chest.

The floo suddenly ignited itself as Molly and Minerva stepped through the green flames brushing soot off their robes. Their hands flying to their ears as the screeching reached their hearing.

“Intruders and a bloody lot of them” Draco came running in, bright red in the face.

All three of the sisters automatically stood, their wands in hand.

“Someone betrayed us” Andromeda seethed crossing the small distance and peering out the window. “Fuck! I would say half the bloody british wizarding world is on our doorstep”.  
The alarm went silent much to everyone’s relief.

Hermione joined the two by the window. She perched on the small seat, pressing her palms against the glass, her eyes widening in horror at the livid and blood thirsty crowd spread out across the lawn and to her utter surprise Augusta Longbottom was standing at the forefront riling up the already boisterous folk.

She also saw Neville standing nervously behind his grandmother. Gryffindors and the supposed members of the light stood rallied around the elderly harpy cheering on with whatever the furious witch was spewing forth.

“We’re buggered..”. A slap to the back of her head by her mother who was leaning over her shut her up.

“Don’t swear little girl” she tutted in disapproval.

Hermione bit her lip to muffle the excited strangled moan from reaching her mother’s ear.

She could feel her mother’s full soft chest pressing deliciously in her back, she was enjoying the moment of Bellatrix without her corset donned. No hard scratchy material in the way of Hermione feeling the pleasure.

“Well I enjoyed the freedom while it lasted” Bellatrix suddenly intoned.

Hermione grimaced, creeping out the room while the adults were arguing, she grabbed her outer robes and with once last glance behind her she went straight for the front door.

Shutting the door firmly behind her she bolted down the path and shot up red sparks into the sky. Catching everyone’s attention Hermione glared angrily at the gathered crowd.   
Augusta hobbled forward, the walking stick tapping on the stone path. “Give us the witch girlie”.

“You are trespassing on private property madam. I suggest you and your” her grey eyes scanning over the group “friends leave immediately”. Her voice cold, even to her own ears Hermione realised she had spent far to much time absorbing her families public mask.

“Bellatrix Lestrange is an escaped convict Miss Granger” the dark skinned auror stepped towards her, no wand drawn.

“No lady Lestrange here Mr Shacklebolt and it’s Miss Lestrange not Granger”. Hermione grinned after all she was telling the truth there was no Bellatrix Lestrange here only Black.

“You lie girlie but then again what do we exact from a daughter of an immoral whore”.

Hermione pulled her wand on the older woman. “Say that again witch and I will gladly show you why I am the daughter of Bellatrix” she sneered.

“Hermione I’m sorry I didn’t want to be here” Neville’s weak voice broke through her anger.

Stashing away her wand she held up hands up in peace.

“My mother killed Voldemort surely that..".

“She drove my son and daughter in law in to insanity. No good deed will ever make up for that” .

Hermione turned to Kingsley “if it wasn’t for my mother the war would still be going on right this minute with Voldemort still alive if you can not see reason to pardon her then take this as a slight against our families” taking a menacing step forward “and the war shall continue with another taking the fools place. Let’s see how long you can last then”.

Spinning on her heel she made to step back towards to house but the strong commanding voice of Shacklebolt stopped her, turning around.

“Are you threatening us Miss Lestrange?”.

She threw back her head and laughed, she laughed so hard that tears slipped down her cheeks.

“No it’s a promise and don’t worry it won’t be some half blood hell bent on unnecessary chaos” the mad glint in her eyes forced the crowd back. “The power of three”. She whispered to Augusta and Kingsley, both confused by her words.

Turning her eye on the crowd behind them.

“Are you really going to follow this woman that has a personal vendetta to your deaths and that of your families, your loved ones? Or are you going to see sense and realise that without Voldemort without a strong leader to force them upon their knees and do the thinking for them, the death eaters will disband if only in self preservation or in plain cowardice” Hermione spoke clearly eyeing each of those closest to her. “You will only cause more harm than good”.

She meant every word if they couldn’t let the past go and leave her mother alone she would do everything in her power to protect her and her family even if it meant another war broke out.  
The front door creaked open hushing the mumbling crowd into silence.

Draco and Tonks stood by her side, their wands out but not at the intruders, at her. Hermione then realised the sharp clicks of a boot behind them meant only one thing.  
“No! No! No! I won’t lose you again” Hermione cried throwing herself in front of her mother.

Bellatrix was now dressed in her usual gothic get up of her tight black corset, pushing her breasts up and out and leather pants, her curls once more wild and uncontrollable. She knelt in front of her sobbing daughter clutching the girl’s set cheeks with both hands, her thumbs swiping the tears away.

“Hush little girl you will be safe with Cissy and Andy. You don’t need me not know, you’re fourteen no longer a babe” Bellatrix softly cooed. “I have never been prouder of you Hermione”. She briefly kissed the corner of Hermione’s mouth.

Standing back up, smoothing down her pants she turned to the head of auror department. Her face neutral, her voice cold as her future.

“Well you win itsy bitsy auror, now let’s get this party started”. Throwing her wand between them, her hands held up in mock surrender. A wide smirk plastered on devilish red lips.

Hermione watched with tears in her eyes as the mob disapparated away with her mother. Her heart broke into two as the woman she came to love was gone.

Strong familiar arms circled her from behind, rocking their body with hers, as she screamed her pain into the bitter cold morning.


	21. Chapter 21

Days crawled by, without a word from Bellatrix leaving everyone anxious and worried. Hermione took to isolating herself from her family, anger and frustration boiling up in her blood.

Back at the manor she stayed in her room, ignoring all attempts made by her aunt and cousin. She lounged on her bed, her thoughts twisting against her, leaving her on the edge of breaking down.

Late in the afternoon, a week after her mother’s sudden surrender Hermione left the confinement of her rooms to explore the library. The one room she had come to hate, associated with her mother’s near death at the hands of her merciless master.

“Can not keep up with this..” Hermione grimaced at her aunt’s defeated tone.

Creeping her way along the wall, she watched the quiet conversation between Narcissa and Andromeda, neither aware of her presence.

“You give the ministry to much credit sister, knowing them as I do they will eventually give up.”

Not happy with their lack of concern for Bellatrix, she stepped away from the shadows, her eyes staying firmly away from the fireplace, solely focused on her two aunts.

“Surely you aren’t going to just sit here, mom needs our help,” Hermione spoke up, alerting the two women to her presence.

Andromeda turned sharply, raising a brow at her. “How long have you been lurking around?.”

She shrugged noncommittally.

“My sister has made her choice, leave it alone” Narcissa replied, her tone angry and full of authority pausing Hermione in her frustrated retort. “You will only make it worse. Do be a good little girl and run along while the adults talk.”

Hermione huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms in defiance. “Why are you giving up? Mom needs us.”

She wasn’t sure what the older black noticed but her shift in behaviour made her weary. Frustration bubbling up again as she realised she was without her wand, left on her bed.

“Stop Narcissa before you say something you’re regret later” Andromeda pleaded with her sister, standing between the blonde and brunette.

Narcissa brushed her off, turning her full glare upon Hermione. “If my sister never found you she wouldn’t of surrendered.”

She wasn’t expecting that, the accusation punching a hole through her chest. Hermione bit back her tears, refusing to show weakness, refusing to show the woman she had come to care for that her words deeply effected her.

“Bellatrix I know wouldn’t of turned her back on her lord, especially not for a child that doesn’t know her place.” She left off this is all your fault but Hermione heard it plain and simple.

“I know where I’m not wanted.” Spinning around Hermione moved towards the library doors.

“Too late for that.”

“You think I wanted any of this.. You think I wanted to found my whole entire life was a lie.. My friends leaving me.. Stuck in a over portentous manor full of the enemy.” Hermione screamed back, her eyes flashing dangerously, her fists clenched painfully at her sides “my mother being the notorious right hand of Voldemort, the same woman that tortured my friends parents, relished in the deaths of innocence and all for a psychopath hell bent on destroying our world.”

Andromeda grimaced, pulling out her wand as she stepped again in-between the two women, using her body as a shield incase one decided to start throwing curses at the other

“I never wanted this and I certainly didn’t want to come to love you.” Hermione’s eyes widened at her declaration, her hand flying to her mouth. Without waiting for a response she ran from the room, through the labyrinth of corridors till she reached the manors doors.

She halted at the door, unsure on where to go. Whether she liked it or not she had no where else to go but here. Not caring she bolted out the doors as she heard footsteps behind her, not paying any attention she ran smack bam into the solid form lurking by the fountain.

“Hermione?.”

As if her day couldn’t get any worse.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione slumped in defeat, perched on the lip of the water fountain refusing to meet her former friends curious eye.

“I’m sorry. Please look at me Hermione.” Harry pleaded, wringing his hands nervously. “I know you hate me... And I don’t blame you especially what went down with Bellatrix. If I knew..”

“What would you know Harry? She’s my mom and I never asked for any of this.” Quick as a panther she sprang up off the fountain surprising the bespectacled boy into taking a wide step back.“You turned your back on me after every thing I did for you.” Tears slipped down her cheeks, betraying her harsh tone.

“I want to help you. I want to help bring Bellatrix home to you.”

She turned to look the boy wizard in the eye, trying to pick up on his lies but all she found was the truth leaking from Harry as if his life depended on it.

He cautiously stepped forward, his hands in front of him in a peaceful display. “If you believe Bellatrix can change then I believe you. That is all that I care about Hermione and I don’t expect to be forgiven after all that I have done to you. I just want to help you.”

Feeling like a caged animal the brunette backed away, her eyes never leaving the stock stone form of Harry Potter. Her anger flaring in her boiling blood as the foolish boy refused to cower and stepped closer trying to close the small gap between them.

“Wotcha Harry!” Nymphadora suddenly called out causing both Hogwarts students to jump apart. The pink haired auror smirked as if she was on to a shared secret. “No Ronald with you?”

Harry went to reply but his jaw snapped shut as the manor doors swung silently open. Hermione swallowed down the impulse to swear at seeing Narcissa gliding towards them with Andromeda and Draco in toe.

Narcissa raised a brow at Harry before swinging her gaze upon her shaking nieces form. “Hermione why don’t we go to the parlour and continue our conversation from earlier...”

“How did you get past the wards Potter?” Draco demanded interrupting his mother much to her disgust. Harry shrugged nervously, his feet shuffling in the gravel. He was clearly hiding something.

“Sirius black show yourself now!” Andromeda snarled. Her dark gaze held on the woods that surrounds the Black estate.

Sirius sheepishly stepped out from his barely hidden hiding place. A gentle smile present on his thin lips. “I mean no harm cousin. Harry wanted to see Hermione and I may or may not have an idea that may or may not work in saving Trixie.”

* * *

The moment the odd group settled in chairs in the dusty library Narcissa turned on her cousin. Hermione could feel the tension in the room and it made her uncomfortable. Even with the earlier arguement fresh in her mind she found safety and reassurance in the presence of her aunt. Uncaring if the others see Hermione sat close to Narcissa, her head resting on her shoulder as Narcissa's arm snaked around her waist.

"Out with it Black."

Sirius grinned, helping himself to whiskey that he found behind the wall panels. "Good old aunt Druella, she sure knew her whiskey." Earning a glare from both of the Black sisters at his blatant stooling.

"The only way that Bella will be free again is when her body is removed from Azkaban, they sure as hell ain't gonna let her walk free." Sirius muttered. "The way I see it is she needs to be dead."

Hermione stiffened at his laidback attitude of her mother's imprisonment. She felt like crying again at his thoughtless words tumbled in her mind.  _Dead, dead dead._ Narcissa sensing her upset pulled her closer into her side, their shared warmth relaxing her slightly.

"What did you say?"

"She needs to die to be free."

Hermione shrieked burrowing her face into Narcissa's neck just as Andromeda all but leapt at the brooding man, knocking him clear off the sofa. Fists met flesh and poor Sirius grunted in pain.

"Wait damn it! It's not what I meant." Sirius shouted desperately trying to buck his older cousin off him. "Will you please tell her Harry. Fucking hell."

"This is why we never have a family reunion." Narcissa sighed, unconcerned for her male cousin having the daylights knocked out of him.


End file.
